A Life in Darkness
by AmintaKitten
Summary: [LONG STORY-Please Read] With two characters from Furuba, one from Gravitation, and one of my own, we see one girl's life change as she learns how to live as a Vampire.


She slept, crying, gasping every few minutes. Is this really sleep, the rest that people say keeps us alive and healthy? She wondered. Strain had swept over her body, and what she thought was sleep had overcome her. Every day, every night, the world, her life, brought down every ounce of weight possible to her shoulders. To be perfect, to make friends, to make people happy...made her sick. How can everyone else be happy, when she must feel like this?

She would cry, slice her wrists, starve herself...and no one would care. No matter what happened, she would be unhappy. And then, those nights came. The nights she questioned everything, her very existence, the sleep she would supposedly gain at night, the friends she would supposedly make at school, the food her body would digest, or reject.

Her door opened, and cold air flew over her uncovered skin. A dream, her mind told her. Her eyes remained closed, but her body shook, her skin quickly turning to goose flesh. Something...something told her it wasn't a dream. But her mind kept her eyes tightly closed, and her breathing at the same troubled rate, letting out gasps every few minutes, which shrunk down to seconds.

A dream, she told herself again. She tried to get her body to agree, holding her hands down at her sides, keeping her legs from kicking; her hips from bucking off the bed. The hands that felt could, that were sweeping their fingers over the insides of her thighs, and lightly touching her bare hips...they were all imaginary, sick gestures that came from the deepest corners of her mind, releasing themselves at night.

The body that owned the hands was lowering itself dangerously close to her body, sliding three fingers over her cheek, caressing her lips, and dancing across her neck. Her breathing broke into an unbelievably fast rate, gasps escaping her lips second after second, as the body, which had turned out being that of a male human's, whispered her name.

"Tara..." The voice was low and husky; the tone letting her know a smirk was spread over that man's face. Whimpers arose from her body, her hands beginning to clench and shake, her knees bending and pointing to the ceiling. A dream, a dream...occurring in a place of which she questioned the existence. None of it meant anything, none of it was real...but her body told her differently.

The man was on all fours over her, breathing into her face, his bangs tickling her nose. He hummed a slow tune, and she fell into a deeper sleep, a deeper confusion. Nothing had ever felt so real, yet so hard to believe. Her eyes remained closed, and the man stopped the tune. Her body, her mind...they both reacted, sending her eyes open, just in time to see a pair of aqua colored eyes, platinum blonde hair, and a set of gleaming white fangs, lit by the moonlight. She then understood-she had been awake, once again questioning everything, being too afraid to know the truth, and the worst had been gained from it. Cold swept over her body, and she fell into a very real, very restless sleep.

"Tara...Tara..." My name, her mind told her. Who...who is that? She thought. The voice continued, "My, what a weak sounding name, like that of a twig, or a thread, that could be so easily broken..." Her eyes slowly slid open, revealing a very skinny, very attractive young man. She was still nude, covered only by that of a lace sheet. She observed her surroundings, which were a dark black and red room, with candles hanging from black, metal hooks lining the walls.

"Is the sleeping beauty awake?" The voice went on, continuing its barrage of insults. "But my, that wouldn't be you at all, would it? So weak, ugly, hideous...and your skin is so...so dark." The man snickered. "What an ugly freak."

She hadn't the strength to fight back, not that she ever would, and the man leaned close to her. "Are you going to say anything? Or should I arouse those vocal chords for you?" He asked, waiting a few seconds, then grabbing her by her hair, shoving two fingers into her mouth and down her throat. She gagged, and soon pulled the man's fingers out, vomiting over the edge of the bed on which she was resting.

The man laughed, and in the light of the candles, she spotted a pair of fangs similar to the ones she had seen...before. She did not know where, or _when _she was, and it was too dark, too closed off to tell what time of day it was. She panted, tears searing the corners of her eyes, the taste of vomit still occupying her mouth, warmth still running down her chin. The man kneeled down, running his hands over her hair.

"Now, now...why did you have to do that? He's not going to be happy if he has to see this..." he looked down at the floor, smiling, shaking his head, "are you going to clean this up?"

Her body flamed with anger, her shoulders trembling, her chest trying it's best to catch its breath, and she felt a sudden pain in her neck. As she attempted to spit vomit from her mouth, the man struck her across the face.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing! Don't you DARE dirty this room on purpose, especially when you've just arrived here..." She looked up at the man, whose chest was rising and falling very heavily, his fists shaking at his sides. His teal-black eyes shined in the candlelight, his brows frowned in that of rage. The sheets had fallen to her hips, revealing her waist up, as she stroked her cheek, keeping herself up with her right elbow.

The man was obviously young, black hair falling over his ears, coming up short on his neck. He wore nothing but black, from his neck to his waist, as far as she could see. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, exhaling with a sigh. "You should get dressed. I'll have someone else attend to this..." He stood and turned to a dresser, "he'll want to see you soon."

Out of a dark mahogany dresser came an outfit-a long, black skirt, a shoulder less, black, lace top, a necklace, and a tie for her hair. There were also panties, a bra, and nylons, which were all black. She shook, attempting, with all her might, to cover her chest. The man slammed the clothes onto the bed, glaring at her.

"Well? Are you going to take all day, or what?" He crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for a response. She slowly sat up, trying to reveal as little as possible of her body. He sighed, rolling his eyes. He said, in a voice that feigned kindness and concern, "Oh, here, let me help you..." He grabbed her by the wrist, pulling her off the bed, standing her up.

He glared at her, lifting the outfit from the bed, holding it in front of her. She felt tears slide down her cheeks, her body shaking with embarrassment and shame. The outfit was shoved in her face, and she lightly took it out of the man's hands. "Are you really so weak that you cry when you get dressed? Or do you need help?" She tried to talk, her lips barely moving. He sighed again, shaking his head.

"Are you dumb?" She stared at him, still trying to answer. "Can you not talk?" This time, her vocal chords responded to her.

"No." A sound barely audible escaped her lips, and the man smirked.

"Well, let's get you dressed, then." He grabbed the panties from her hands, unfolding them, and saying, "Lift your leg." Her eyes widened, and she gripped the remaining clothes to her chest. His eyes shot up to her, and he ordered, "DO IT!" The clothes dropped from her hands, and she lifted her left leg. He shook his head, pulling the underwear up her leg. "Lift the other." His hands shook, and he yelled, "God, are you _that_ stupid? Would you-"

"Alright! God, give me a second! "She froze-the comment had made her herself wince, and the man looked up at her. He smiled and giggled.

"Well, you DO know how to talk. It's about time." He laughed, and Tara felt a drip of sweat run down her cheek. She lifted her other leg, and he finished lifting up the underwear. She slowly, shakily crossed her arms over her chest, and he took another article of clothing.

"Okay, give me your arms." She shook her head, and he clenched his teeth. "You know, you should be thankful for my kindness. Or even more so, _his_ kindness. We don't even know you, and-"

"And I don't even know where the hell I am!" She shouted, leaning forward, tears leaking from her eyes. "You just gag me, drag me out of bed, and dress me? Who the hell do you think you are!"

He looked at her, wide eyed, and smiled. "Oh, I'm so terribly sorry." His hand reached out to her, and she looked down, slowly taking his hand in hers. "My name is Akito, that's all you have to know me by. And you are Miss Tara Anderson." They shook hands, and he slid his hand up to her wrist, gripping it and twisting it hard to the side. She screamed, more tears falling from her eyes. "And if you ever, EVER speak to me that way again, you won't live to see the next day." He held her wrist, pulling it harder to the side, and she screamed. "Now, are you going to apologize? Well?"

His grip didn't loosen, and she nodded. He laughed, and said, "Oh, I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you. What was that?"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She gasped for air, and a sob escaped her lips. He let go of her wrist, and crossed his arms.

"Yes, that's what I thought." He took the bra and held it up to her. "Your arms?" She didn't hesitate, and stuck her arms straight out. He slid the straps up her arms and over her shoulders. His arms wrapped around her, snapping the back together. She sobbed, making another huge smirk spread across his face. When the bra was on, she stood, her hands on her face, covering her tear soaked eyes. Shaking his head, Akito looked at her, whispering, "What a weakling."

Tara sobbed louder, and he took the skirt from the pile of clothing, shaking out the wrinkles. He asked her to sit on the bed and raise her legs once again. She easily obliged, having learned her lesson. As he slipped the skirt on, she thought, I'm so easily broken. How could anyone ever care for me, be proud of me or love me? Sobs continually came from her, and he put the nylons on her legs. She shivered, clutching her shoulders, and he grabbed the shirt.

"Now, now, we're not going to have the same problem as last time, are we? Your arms, miss?" She raised them above her head, and he corrected her, pulling them down to her sides. He slid the shirt on and told her to stand up, and he laced it closed from the back. The lace did nothing for warmth, but she felt less self conscious-just a little out of place. What would people think of me now, she wondered, as a Goth?

Akito's hand caught her off guard, placing the ribbon right in front of her face, and she stared at it, soon taking it from his hands. She tied her hair in a low ponytail, hanging it over her shoulder. He guided her to a pair of shoes, next to a tall black door, and she slid them on, following as he opened the door and exited the room.

"Now, you WILL show him more respect than you did me, won't you?" He looked over his shoulder, as they continued their long, fast strides down the hall that was completely dark. He smiled, showing those bright white fangs. She didn't say anything, and continued looking ahead, rubbing her sore neck. Akito grew irritated, and he quickly cut off the strides, stopping in his tracks. "Won't you?" He asked again.

"Who is he?" She answered with another question, her voice once again very quiet, not looking at the young man. He glared at her, and turned around to continue walking. She ran to catch up, hoping for an answer.

"You will find out soon enough." He didn't look at her, either, and they continued down the long, dark hall, going to...only god knows where, she thought.

When they arrived at the end of the hall, they faced a door on the left, and before he opened the door, Akito said, "When you get in there, do not look anyone in the face. Do not speak unless spoken to, and do NOT give anyone, especially him, that attitude you gave me, understand?" She tsked, and Akito flashed her another harsh look. She nodded, and once more rubbed her neck, on which she had identified two sore spots that ached even when she didn't touch them. Her whole body felt weird, sore, exhausted, and out of place, and she was beginning to feel...hungry? Tired? She wasn't sure, but her body needed...something.

Akito opened the door, which led into a considerably lighter room, and ushered her in. As she stepped farther into the room, she gasped. It was unbelievably tall, big, and open, with stained glass windows and thick, tall pillars leading from the floor to the ceiling, or a second story. It was still dark, but not as dark as the room she had been in, or the hall they had just left. She noticed people sitting all around, in long, bench-style chairs, almost like that of a church, but heeding Akito's warning, did not look anyone in the eyes.

He led her to a throne, a large, mahogany chair, with armrests and a tall backboard. It was placed in front of three enormous sections of stained glass, decorated with pictures of angels, it appeared, and various colors overlapping and she could tell it was night by the amount of light that was being drawn in. The room was, in all honesty, beautiful, but it made her the slightest bit uneasy. She stood next to the man, waiting, not saying a word, until she saw everyone stand up.

Entering the room through the same door they had come through was a tall, slender blonde, with pale skin and piercing aqua eyes. He walked up to the throne, nodding to Akito as he did so. His arms were crossed over his chest, and he wore a black turtleneck, a dark gray vest, and a long, black coat that fell very low on his shoulders, revealing the top half of his arms on either sides. Tara froze, looking down, remembering the "dream" she had had earlier. The man that had seated himself across the throne, legs hanging over the arm rests, hand holding his head, had been the one so...so close to her, in that "dream".

"Tara...Anderson?" He spoke, causing her heart to lump in her throat. His voice, that smooth, slightly husky, feminine voice, was the exact same one she had heard that night. "This...is your name...correct?"

She could feel Akito's glare burn into her, but she couldn't bring herself to say anything. When she tried to speak, she felt incredibly faint, and her air would catch in her throat. The blonde glared at her as well, but it felt less...hurtful than Akito's. It was a simple stare, awaiting an answer. Akito clenched his teeth, and the blonde spoke again. "Of course...that is you. You must be extremely tired, and oh so hungry. I'm sorry for draining you so...but I'm sure I can repay you, miss."

He motioned for Akito, waving his hand in the air. The young man walked over, leaning down to the blonde in the throne. Tara stood, completely still, watching as they whispered things to each other, and the blonde soon stood up. Everyone in the room was still standing, and he smiled, waving for them to be seated. She slowly began to tremble as the tall man made his way over to her.

"Akito tells me you were sick." He rested his hand on his hip, obviously waiting for an answer. She looked at the floor, lightly nodding her head, and the man sighed. "You can...look at me, if you want." She lifted her gaze to the blonde's, and nodded again. "He also tells me that he hasn't explained...your 'position'...quite yet." He put his hands behind his back, looking up to the ceiling. "You must be very, very confused." She nodded, thinking, you have no idea.

He walked up close to her, placing his hand on her neck, right over the spot that had become sore, and she gasped. He leaned in closer, whispering to her, "You feel that...right?" She nodded, tears welling in the corners of her eyes. He pulled away, arching his neck to the ceiling. "Do you happen to feel...any urges...looking at me like this?" Her eyes widened as she rubbed the nape of her neck. That feeling-the feeling of hunger, exhaustion, and wanting-it had come back. She looked at him, wondering what she wanted-_needed_-and it jabbed at her, through her head, her neck, her mouth. She noticed that her mouth began watering, and she, without noticing it, scooched forward, only a few inches at a time. He squinted down at her and smiled, running his hand over his neck, up and down, rubbing little circles with his thumb.

"I-I...that, I mean..." She tried to say something, tried to ask what was going on, where she was, and who all these people were. All that came out was a tiny stutter. She bit her bottom lip, and yelped. The man looked down at her, and the little stream of blood running down her chin. I...I barely bit down, she thought, and I...drew blood? She heard a snicker come from Akito, who was standing off to the side, and she ignored it, wiping the blood from her lips and chin. A warm, hazy feeling came over her when she saw the blood on her fingers, and she drew them to her mouth, licking it off with one long swipe. The blonde man smiled at her, and walked forward, placing his thumb and index finger of his right hand into her mouth.

"Can you tell...any differences about your teeth? Just run your tongue over them...and see..." He pulled the two fingers out, which had been setting on her canines, in the corners of her mouth. She noticed that his hand had blood on it, and he licked it off, watching her to see what she was doing. After waiting for a few minutes, thinking what he could've possibly meant, she lifted a trembling hand to her face, touching the corners of her mouth, slowly moving into where the teeth were. As she touched her canines, she found that they were razor sharp, and she quickly pulled her hand away. What's happened to me! She wondered.

She pulled her hands from her face, shaking her head, blinking her eyes. Akito snickered, and she tried her best to suppress her tears. The blonde held her chin, lifting her face to his. She lost all thought, staring into his clear, yet hazy, aqua blue eyes, and found words flowing from her mouth.

"I don't even know where I am...or what's going on, I...I'm just..."

"You're...different now. That's all...Tara..." He removed his hand from her chin, putting them down at his sides. Akito grunted, and she could picture him shaking his head. Why...? She thought. Anger? Maybe even...jealousy? Her thoughts were interrupted by the blonde's words. "Akito! Please...come here."

The young man quickly nodded, walking up to them. He stood in front of the blonde, looking down, blocking her sight. The blonde pulled him to the side so she had a full view of both of them. They were both unbelievably attractive, she thought. Especially together...Akito seemed to lose some of his edge around the blonde.

"Tara...you need...to see something, even though there is a great possibility...that it will make you queasy." The taller man looked at her, and she slowly nodded, trying to regain her breathing pace. The blonde smiled, and began running his hands up Akito's arms, tracing his fingers over the shorter man's neck, lightly cupping his neck.

Akito closed his eyes, his hands loosing their shape of fists. The blonde sighed, running his fingers up and down Akito's neck. "He's quite beautiful...no? I know he's the tiniest bit harsh, but...doesn't he give you all sorts of urges?" Tara's eyes widened, her breath stuck in her throat. What in the world was he doing? She thought. The people around them looked ahead, intense looks across their faces. The taller man leaned down, nuzzling his face in Akito's neck, taking a deep breath. "Don't be scared...by what I'm about to show you..._teach_ you." He licked the shorter man's neck, and she heard him moan, making the blonde smile. He licked from the rim of his ear to the nape of his neck and back again, and finally, without warning, sunk his teeth in. Akito gasped, but stayed calm, seeming as if he didn't even notice the gesture.

Tara gasped, covering her mouth with both hands. The onlookers simply sat, keeping the same look on their faces. Akito moaned once again as the blonde removed his teeth, licking his lips. He leaned forward again, locking his lips against the other man's, obviously darting his tongue in and out. Akito rubbed his neck, gasping for air as the blonde pulled away, their tongues red with blood. The taller man wiped the edges of his lips, smiling at the audience.

"Now, do you think...you may understand?"

She shook, once again running her fingers over her teeth. No...She thought. It...It can't be...

"So, could you possibly mean...that I'm...?"

The blonde laughed, ushering Akito back to the place where he had been standing. "You can say it here. We're all fellow..." Tara finished his sentence for him.

"...Vampires..." He nodded, and sat back down in the throne.

"I'm glad...you understand. So you see...why you were brought here. You could've died just sitting around in your home...not knowing what to expect...and do." She sobbed, gripping her neck, where the sore spot had begun to throb. She covered her eyes, sobbing louder, and the blonde motioned her to him. She hesitated, not knowing if she was doing the right thing, but slowly moved closer to him, standing by the throne. He pulled her down to her knees, holding onto her arm. "Now you know...why you feel so hungry and exhausted. And also why your mouth was watering..." he pulled down his turtle neck, revealing the soft flesh of his neck, "...when you looked at me like this." She stared at his neck, that same urge coming over her.

You've got to be kidding, she thought, this can't be real...but isn't that what I've been thinking the whole time? What _is_ real? Even if I _am_ here, no one would care, and in this situation, it just might be the best idea...The blonde noticed the lost look on her face and giggled. She blinked, suddenly remembering where she was, and began to, once again, stare at the blonde.

"You can go ahead, you know..." she looked into his eyes, which he closed, arching his neck against the seat.

Does he mean...? Her mind wandered, trying to understand everything that was going on, but slowly looked around herself instead. The people were all on the edge of their seat, waiting to see what she would do, and she noticed Akito was looking away, his arms crossed over his chest. She turned back to the man before her, whose eyes were still closed, neck stretched back.

I...I guess...She leaned forward, resting her hand over his neck, holding the turtleneck for him. He put his hands behind his head, and she leaned down, easing her mouth over the nape, sinking her teeth into his neck. A hiss of air escaped his lips, and he clenched his eyes. Warm blood trickled into her mouth, and she sucked, licking her tongue against the mark she had left.

It's...so good...she thought, licking the trails of thick red liquid as it ran down his neck. And now I feel energized, and the hunger...it's, it's gone...

She pulled away, wiping the corners of her lips, licking the excess blood from them. The blonde opened his eyes, sitting up in the tall chair, stretching his arms. He watched as the girl began to shake, tears flowing from her eyes, her lips trembling.

Akito squinted, wondering what was going on, and the blonde asked, "What? What's wrong?"

"Wha...what _am_ I? What, it's..." she sobbed, holding her head in her hands, shaking it from side to side, "...thi-this is just so...so _wrong_!" He stared at her, confusion crossing his face.

"You do understand that this is what's going to keep you alive, no?" She shook her head, tears streaming down her face.

"No! No! It's just, I-" Akito stomped up to her, grabbing her blouse from the top, tugging her face up to his.

"You were just blessed with the opportunity to taste his blood! And you're going to complain about it! You little..."

"Akito..." The blonde whispered from his chair, causing the black haired man to drop the girl, looking over at him.

"Master, I...I'm so terribly sorry..." he bowed his head, closing his eyes, "That was out of line."

The blonde patted his shoulder, motioning for him to sit down. She stood, in shock, looking at the surprised faces of everyone there.

They must really respect him, she thought. She bowed, wiping the hot tears from her face.

"I'm sorry; I'm just...very, very confused." She stood, shaking her head. "It's just...it scared me..." She trailed off, not finishing the sentence.

"What?" The blonde, the man that Akito had referred to as Master, asked.

"I wanted that blood. I wanted it so badly; my whole body ached for it. I felt like...like..." Her head sunk down, and her voice grew quiet, "like I would've _killed _someone if I had to, just to get it. And when I did, it was...it was like...ecstasy."

"Oh, don't worry...that's perfectly normal. You'll experience that more and more." He smirked, rubbing his neck. "That is, unless you don't want to. I'm sure I know quite a few...who would take care of you."

A bustle ran through the crowd, and Tara suddenly felt scared. She felt everyone's hungry gaze lock on her, and quite a few of...of _them_ snickered. She shook her head, watching Akito as he whispered something to the female standing next to him.

"Well then, you'll have to-"

"Um, excuse me, but..." she interrupted the blonde, clutching her hands together, "where am I? And...What day and time is it?"

He raised an eyebrow, and looked over to Akito. He walked over, telling him the time.

"It's 9:30 pm, September seventeenth. And we're in Maine." She stared at him, dumbfounded.

"But...but I live in...in..." She shook her head, wondering how she had gotten from Ohio to Maine in less than a day.

"I wouldn't worry...about that place anymore. Weren't you always by yourself, anyway?"

She looked to the side, and nodded. Maybe...this wasn't such a bad thing. I might even...enjoy it, she thought.

"Tonight, we will be going out...I suggest you go with us, for I wouldn't want you...to _starve_."

She stood there, and nodded again, wondering where they would be going, and to do what?

"This is where I shall take my leave, but please...get some more sleep...maybe get to know some of your new...friends?" He stood up, followed by everyone else in the room, and walked out of the door, quickly talking to Akito on his way out.

Later that night, she had been given a room and some sleeping garments. She had talked to some of the younger girls there, who seemed very irritated and tired. As she explored the place, she saw many statues, and an enormous feasting area. What a beautiful place, she thought. It's like a castle or a palace!

Around 1:30 in the morning, a lot of the vampires had taken off to a secluded area, where there was a club, a bar, and a few convenience stores. She had walked with them, lagging behind, holding her arms over her chest. I wonder where we're going. She thought. And then that line came back to her; _"Tonight, we will be going out...I suggest you go with us, for I wouldn't want you...to _starve." To starve? No, he couldn't mean...She gasped, stopping in her tracks. They were on a road leading to the area the blonde had told them about, and she watched silently as the group took off ahead of her.

The...the poor people...she thought. They won't even be expecting anything!

A snickering voice poked at the back of her head, laughing in her ear.

_But they're just lower in the food chain! You wouldn't feel bad about eating a steak, now would you?_

"No..." The voice sounded like that of Akito's, and she spoke aloud, "I guess you're right..." She talked to herself, soon sprinting to catch up with the group.

All of them split up, and she didn't know where half of them went. She herself headed into the dance club. She had the same outfit on, despite the fact that she had changed into a shorter skirt, and had tied her hair in a low bun. She entered, sneaking in through the jammed crowd, not paying, and not having a coat to take care of. Loud techno music thumped through the building, and she slowly moved to the second story, moving in with a group of dancers.

If we're here for the reason I _think_ we're here, then I...I should...She swallowed, still dancing, noticing an older woman across the floor. Tara snaked her way over, dancing as she arrived. The woman saw her, and they danced for a song or two, finally stepping off to the side.

"So, do you like me or something?" The woman, who ended up being much younger than she had thought, asked her. She just smiled, keeping her lips sealed shut. "You wanna have some fun?" She pulled Tara around the corner, where barely anyone was, and pulled her close.

_Wow, she's sure saving you a lot of work. Isn't that right, Tara?_

She snickered, watching the woman lift her hair into a ponytail, showing off her lightly tanned neck. Tara's eyes widened, mouth watering. She was just reaching for the woman's neck when she took her by surprise, planting a kiss on her lips.

Oh, god. Oh god oh god oh god! Tara thought. This is disgusting, so nasty...

_Heh, let her have her fun. She'll be gone soon enough anyway._

Tara closed her eyes, relaxing against the wall, rolling her eyes. The woman pulled away, giggling.

"Hey, what do you have hidden in there?" she asked, playfully looking down into Tara's mouth.

_Yes, little Tara, why don't you show her? You know you want to..._

"Do you...want to see?" She asked the woman, who in return laughed, nodding her head.

Tara smiled, grabbing the woman by her shoulder, shoving her against the wall. She smiled, showing off her mouthful of fangs, and the woman raised an eyebrow. She then forced out a giggle, looking slightly scared and confused. As the younger girl leaned forward, forming her mouth around the woman's neck, she gasped in surprise, and then screamed in sheer terror.

Everyone had met back at the Castle, as Tara had come to call it. They had all had their fill, feasting in many different places. The other vamps were shocked to come back and see Tara so...bloody, messy, and _happy_. The club had been left in ruins, people screaming and running after the woman's shredded, mangled body had been found, and Tara had just snuck out, licking blood from her fingers and lips, laughing as she made her way back to the castle.

When it had come to be daylight, all the curtains were closed, and everyone disappeared. She headed off to her room, lifting the blood soaked blouse over her head as she opened the door, seeing two girls lying on her bed as she removed it. I think I've seen these girls before, she thought

One had short, barely above shoulder length hair. Her eyes were a hazy violet, and she was pale, the taller of the two girls. The other had short, short spiked-up black hair, and clear, piercing dark blue eyes. She was just as pale, but a little shorter.

"Uh, I..." She held the item of lace tight across her chest, and eyed the two girls, "I believe this is my room..."

"Well, well..." the taller girl tsked her, shaking her head, "You're the newest bitch here and you act like you fuckin' own the place." She could detect a hint of a British accent in the girl's voice.

The tall girl continued, "Around here, you either fight for what you get, or snatch it away from the weak." She stroked her hands through the shorter girls hair, who scooched up and straddled the other girl's hips. "We want a nice, comfy room to sleep in. Now..." she shot Tara a glance, running her hands up the shorter girl's shirt, lightly caressing her back, "...you don't mind, do you?"

She lifted the shirt back on, shaking her head. "I don't care. Just..." she walked to the dresser, turning away from the girl, "sleep on the floor."

The two black-haired girls looked at each other, and then burst out laughing. "Please..." the shorter girl stood up, jumping off the bed, "are you willing to fight for it?"

Tara stayed in the direction of the dresser, lightly nodding her head. "To be honest, I'm too tired and too full...for this shit."

She turned around, letting the girls soak in her appearance. Her sweaty, mussed hair stuck to her forehead, and the once nice, gothic lace blouse, stained with dark red blood, from top to bottom. Their eyes widened, and she recalled that the woman had struggled. Quite mightily, too, she thought, and the mess that was her shirt was what had come of it.

"Tsk, leave the bitch alone." The taller girl rose from the bed, taking the other girls shoulders in hers. "Let's go easy on her since she's a newbie, and we can go find a better place to sleep."

Tara watched as the girls strode out of the room, slamming the door behind them. She stood frozen in that position for quite a while, and soon turned to the bed, stripping every article of clothing and lying down to sleep.

Never had she slept so easily, especially during the day. She had been surprised that no one else had pestered her, for her room, or anything..._else_. The room in which she slept was quite different from the room she had first awakened in-it was a deep, deep blue color, and there were two windows, lightly touching the ceiling with dark, frilly curtains, that were entirely for decoration. There had been a rolling sheet of metal that fell to cover the glass, and she had made sure to put it down before she went to sleep.

Outfits were neatly resting in the dresser, side by side, a stack of seven or eight articles for each-a, most likely, black blouse, a black skirt or pair of slacks, and even the occasional short skirt. There was always a bra, with straps or without, and a pair of lace panties, and black stockings. She shrugged when she noticed the assortment of accessories-necklaces, cuffs, bracelets, chokers, earrings, and rings. The color black was obviously the big color scheme, and it didn't bother her in the least.

After getting dressed, she made her way out of the room, feeling slightly disoriented. The hall was different, in both size and direction. It led two ways, with outward leading halls, and even some more rooms. She drifted down to the right, adjusting the choker around her neck, looking both ways, checking out the doors and halls along the way.

All the windows were tightly shut and covered, tall candles giving off light from the walls. She heard giggling from one hallway and paused-Should I go that way? She wondered. The giggling grew louder, and other, deeper and older sounding voices were made obvious from the same direction.

She hesitated, and then began striding down the hall. It ended up leading her to a dining hall-a huge, tall room with long, dark wooden tables, lined with heads of black hair, women and men of varying ages, laughing and messing around with each other. She inched her way in, and the first person that saw her-a younger girl-ran over to an older male, whispering in his ear and pointing in Tara's direction.

The man stood up and turned around, causing Tara's knees to tremble.

"Well, well...look who found her way here. From your little performance yesterday, I thought you wouldn't be able to find your nose if it wasn't attached to your face." He laughed, an echo of snickers and giggles erupting through the enormous group of them.

"..." She looked down, and the laughter subsided.

"Sit down. I don't want to get him pissed, just because I try to correct you when you act like an idiot." Akito sat, waving his arm to the other side of the room, making it clear for her to sit. She walked over, taking a seat at an empty table, the others at the end staring her down.

She sat, feeling everyone's gaze upon her, and she bit her lip, once again drawing a warm stream of blood down her chin.

The feeling soon left, as she noticed everyone look over in the opposite direction-the same way she had entered.

"Well, am I...missing something? Is there something so interesting that everyone needs to stop...and stare at it?"

Her head shot up, mind clearing with the sound of the blonde's voice. She sighed, wiping her chin.

He walked in her direction, slowly, occasionally smiling or nodding to one of the...them. He stopped next to her, looking into her eyes, and she flinched, looking-once again-down to the table. He sat directly next to her, and she could feel her face heat up, for the first time since she had arrived there.

So that's why...she felt embarrassed, as a few of them snickered at her, covering their mouths to smother the laughter. Now I know why no one was sitting here, she thought, clenching her eyes as tightly shut as possible.

"I'm...I...uh, that is..." she attempted to apologize, and the blonde shook his head, patting her shoulder.

"It's no problem...whatsoever." He looked around, and then ran his fingers across her bangs, uncovering the tops of her eyes. "Besides, it's nice to finally have someone sit next to me. And especially when they're...such a pale-haired beauty." He smiled, his eyes glinting in the candlelight, and her mouth hung halfway open, her cheeks flushing. She suddenly felt the slightest bit faint, and she blinked her eyes, turning away from the blonde.

"So..." He set his head in his hand, looking to the rest of the group, "...shall we eat?"

A hush ran through the crowd, and the blonde snapped his fingers, ushering in maids from every possible door, pushing carts of food in front of them.

Women in black and white dress outfits placed platters on the tables, and everyone passed them down, the last person eating right away. Tara, being the second to last person seated, received her plate and gaped at the "meal".

There was a bright red chunk of meat, something one might call a steak, if it was even cooked at all, and there was also a glass of wine for each person. She lightly, without anyone noticing, poked the piece of meat that was just barely warm, dripping with blood, packed with fat. She gulped, shuddering. Not because it looked disgusting, but because...she wanted it. She wanted it quite badly, too.

The blonde looked over at her. He smirked, and she lowered her head, blushing. The faint feeling became stronger, running through her whole body.

"Are you going to have trouble...eating that?" She glanced at him, hesitantly shaking her head, lifting a knife to the meat. She cut through it, watching blood drip out, running over the pale white plate. She took a fork and lifted a piece to her lips. The blonde looked to his piece, lifting it whole, taking a chunk into his mouth. The bite in her mouth slid down her throat, and she stared as he took a bite, dark crimson leaking down his pale ivory neck. He licked his lips, smearing the edges. He snickered as he swallowed, looking back at her.

"You really don't have to worry...about eating with manners, now. Like, last night...you made quite the mess, no?"

Her lips curled up in a half smile remembering the mess, in all its bloody, gruesome glory. She glanced at him, touching the edges of the meat, and he nodded. Her hands formed over the cool, mushy substance, and she took a bite. Barely chewing, she swallowed bite after bite, feeling every drop of blood soak into her lips, running down her throat, filling her once again empty stomach. After the massacre last night, you'd think I wouldn't be hungry, but...she shrugged, devouring every last bite.

She had finished before the blonde, and she sat, waiting to see what he would do next. The blood was beginning to dry on his neck, and the slightest urge to lick it off came across her. She shook her head, watching him slowly swallow the last piece. He lifted the glass of red wine, slowly swinging his wrist, and she watched, almost as if in a trance, as he took slow, small sips, watching his Adam's apple buldge after every swallow. He glanced to the side, catching her eyes for a moment, and she looked away, taking the glass into her hands.

Should I...really be drinking this? She wondered. She lifted it to her mouth and took a drink, forcing it down, but coughing as she choked on the new and unfamiliar feeling and taste. He smiled at her, patting her back, and she giggled, setting the glass in its place.

After sitting in an awkward silence for what seemed to be an eternity, the blonde stood, walking out of the hall, waving to Akito as he exited.

All of the others stood and left, too, except for a few who stayed in their seats. She followed those who left and went back to her room, having less trouble finding it then she did finding the dining hall.

Blood dripped from her fingers, the shredded animal falling limp in her hands. She hopped her way back to her new home, leaving trails of crimson and fur along her way. The route home had become routine, almost like the back of her pale, skinny hand, and she closed her eyes, swiftly running between the trees.

She licked her lips, savoring every last drop of the remaining blood. She hummed, glancing against tall, thick trees, and she twirled around. The second time, she rammed her shoulder into something soft, flesh like. She opened her eyes, and saw her-beautiful, long silver hair, a long, black _gown_, or at least it seemed, and thin, white-gold eyes. The person standing in front of her was just as pale as Tara, yet quite taller, with a thicker frame.

They stood, staring each other down, and finally, the taller woman spoke, and her voice revealed that she wasn't much of a she at all.

"Hello." The only word spoken, followed by more silence, and they stood, Tara fighting with all her might to not grab the person, entwine her bony fingers in that long, thick hair, pulling her-_his_ neck back, licking the soft area below his ear, then sinking her teeth in, sucking all the rich, velvety liquid from his body.

She swallowed, turning away, shaking all those beautiful, sick fantasies from her head. The man in front of her walked closer and smiled, revealing a similar set of pearly white fangs, and she froze-_Could he be from...another clan?_

"I was wondering...if I may ask where you are from."

She stuttered, and he smiled, putting his hands behind his back.

"Uh, there's a...uh, that is...there's this castle thing...a while..." His eyes widened, and he smiled, waving his hands in front of his face.

"Does it happen to be the home of one of the most famous Vampire Clan's around, run by a beautiful, aqua-eyed blonde?"

She hesitated, knowing it wasn't the best to go and tell another Vampire about one's leader, but his face showed good intentions, and she could feel it in her gut, as well.

"Um, yes..."

"And there's a young, black haired boy, about..." He brought his hand to the top of his chest below his shoulders, "this tall?"

"Y-yes..."

"I hate to stray you from routine, but...I absolutely must come with you." He lifted an eyebrow after she stood for a few seconds, not moving a muscle, and she took off, once again, through the thick patches of trees.

The man had obviously been there before, for half way through their sprint back to the Chateau, he had taken the lead. By the time they had arrived, she had grown breathless, yet he had kept his perfect composure, quickly flipping a few loose silver strands over his shoulder, clearing his throat.

They walked inside, and were soon met by stares of dumbfounded others, who rushed off to-quite obviously-tell the blonde about the new face. Or even worse, they would tell Akito, and then...anything and everything worse than hell would break loose.

The tall, silver haired man simply smiled as he walked down the entry hall, and Tara felt her stomach lump in her throat.

_What in the hell have I done? This could be really, really bad..._

She looked at the floor, following the man's footsteps by sound, and he abruptly stopped. Tara clenched her eyes as she heard the blonde speak, keeping her head towards the floor.

"It...It couldn't be..." The blonde's tone was shocked, and she didn't know if it was good or bad. She slowly looked up, and saw that he was smiling. "Ayame?"

Her mouth dropped, and she looked to her right, the taller man bowing, barely a smile on his face.

"Yes, it's been quite some time, now...sir." He stayed bent down, until the blonde walked forward, placing his hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, too long..." He touched the other man's chin, lifting his body up to a full, straight standing position.

"I am sincerely sorry about being gone for so long, sir, I...I've had my duties, as you know..."

"Now, now, Ayame...You, more than anyone else, should know...I'm not the one you should be apologizing to."

The taller man's face grew serious, and he gave a quick nod of his head, before looking past the blonde, down the hall.

"Where...where is he?"

She looked back and fourth, from the blonde to the taller man, and grew confused about the whole situation. She watched as the blonde looked behind himself, watching as Akito appeared from around the corner, striding to the blonde's side. He was caught off guard, and stopped mid-step, almost tripping, when his eyes met those of the silver haired man's.

The blonde stepped aside, as did Tara, as the two faced each other, the black haired boy utterly shocked.

"A-Aaya..."

"Akito...I'm back."

Akito stood in place, and Ayame walked up to him, slowly lifting his hand to the shorter man's side, lightly stroking his arm. After looking into each other's eyes, as if they had been deprived of blood, and hidden in those deep, crystal pools was exactly what they were looking for, Ayame wrapped his arms around Akito's body, causing the tense man to drop his arms liquidly at his sides, soon wrapping one around the silver haired man's back, leaning his head up into his neck.

Tara felt her mouth hang off her now flushed face, and she looked down at the ground as Ayame took the shorter mans chin in his hands, pulling his face up for a kiss. Akito's eyes fluttered closed, as the taller man's tongue invaded his mouth, licking every crook of his cheeks, licking the rim of his flamed lips. The taller man gazed at Akito's face, taking in every ounce of his expression, and finally letting his eyes fall closed, before the shorter man pulled away for breath.

His normally pale skin was bright pink, and he leaned into the taller man's hug, resting his head on Ayame's chest.

"What in the hell...took you so long?" was all he managed to say, in a tiny, breath strained voice.

"I'm very sorry...Akito. I've missed you."

Akito's face grew a darker shade of red, and he balled his hands into loose fists against the taller man's chest, letting Ayame hold him close, running his fingers through shiny, black locks.

After a restless day of sleep, Tara was determined to track down the blonde after their morning feeding time. She would never have imagined Akito being intimate, let alone close with anyone at all, and the blonde, the only one who seemed to be truly kind to her, seemed to know this 'Ayame' man.

During the feeding time, Ayame had come over to the blonde, who was sitting adjacent from Tara. He had nodded, and then gotten down on one knee, bowing his head as far as he could.

"Sir, you have no reason to let me be here. You are immensely kind to me, as well as Akito, and for that, I give you my utmost gratitude and respect. I ask that even when I can't, that you take the best care of him that you can." He lifted his head so that his eyes met the blonde's, and the man who was seated smiled, nodding to Ayame. The taller man then stood up, turning to take his leave.

"Um, Ayame...I'm curious...Where is sweet, innocent Akito?" The blonde had a special glint in his eye, and the silver haired man giggled.

"He's sleeping. He just looked so...beautiful. I couldn't bring myself to wake him." With that, he left, waving to the blonde, who shook his head and laughed, facing back to his meal.

Tara paced down the hall to her room. She had decided, with some deep thought, that she would wait until it grew night to ask the blonde about Ayame, when they could be outside, and have much more privacy.

Turning to the door to her room, she heard a few girls laughing in the room closest to hers. She paused, walking and standing inches from the door.

"Hey! Did you hear that Akito's brother came back?"

"Yeah, I was at the top of the stairs when he came through the door!"

"I was outside a glass door, and I saw them kissing!"

"Ooooh, really?"

"Yeah! Akito must be really happy..."

The two girls continued on for a while, and Tara's eyes widened. Brothers? She thought. But they were obviously...

She backed away, accidentally tripping her way into her room.

Around 11:00 that night, she went to find the leader, the blonde that would hopefully clear this up for her. Who was the beautiful silver haired man, Ayame? And what was his relationship with Akito? She wondered so many different things, while she walked the halls of the estate, looking through big glass windows to see where the blonde could possibly be, sitting on one of the balconies, gazing at the moonlight.

She wandered through the front door, jogging around the sides of the building, looking for him. She came to find a granite tile pathway, and followed it to a little platform, a ways back into the woods. She wasn't sure who, or _what_ was going to be out there, but it was worth a try.

Luckily, the blonde was seated in a swing, a big, two seated swing, under a tarp. She silently stepped forward, and he closed his eyes, smiling.

"Now, now, Miss Tara, you've been here for more than a week now...there's no need to be so...shy."

She gasped, and nodded, sitting down next to him. She remembered how kind he had been to her, always paying attention to her, and he was the leader of their clan. It was unbelievable, really, for such a newbie to be taken in by the leader in such a quick amount of time, and she felt very happy about it. It had cost her many friends, though, and gained her many, many enemies.

He looked up to the sky, reaching his arms behind his head. She watched him run his fingers through his hair, and he loosened his tie, which he wore with a white shirt and suspenders, and black dress pants. She blushed and looked away, trying to find words to start a conversation.

"You don't usually come to see me this late at night, Tara. Not that...anyone really does." He frowned, and bringing his arms to his sides, he looked at her, smiling. "So may I ask...what it is you want?"

Tara stuttered, but shook her head, and took a deep breath.

"Um, well, that is...it's not really any of my business, but I was wondering...wondering about..."

"About Akito and Sir Ayame, no?" He smiled, and she blinked, nodding her head quickly. "It was quite obvious...little one."

"Well, it's just...I overheard some girls talking, and...And, well...they said some pretty unbelievable things. About Mr. Akito and A-A..." She struggled to say his name, and the blonde snickered.

"A-ya-me?"

She blushed. "Uh, yes. Well, they made it pretty obvious how they felt about each other when Mr. Ayame arrived, and these girls were saying, well..." She looked to the side and whispered out the rest of the words, "that the two of them were...brothers."

"Why, of course they are! And there's no reason for you to feel as if it's none of your business, young one...you are part of his clan...after all. You should have the right to know at least a little about the situation."

Tara turned her head to face him, and she gaped at the smiling face of the blonde. Is...Is that really...normal? She wondered.

"So, you're saying, master..."

He sighed, turning his body and crossing his legs so he faced Tara, causing the swing to rock. She turned toward him as well, and he looked into her eyes.

"Akito...he's been with me...since he was a very, very young child. Nine years old, to be exact. I found him not too far away from this spot, snapping twigs from my trees. They were for a fire, or so...he said.

"Anyway, I really hate to admit this, too, but..." The blonde laughed, holding his head in his hand, "I was so unbelievably attracted to him. I mean, he was beautiful, with smooth, creamy skin, and he seemed so mature and calm for being so young. He was just as attractive as he is now, except...with an innocence that he now lacks.

"Well, I fooled around with him. I said, 'Didn't your parents tell you that you shouldn't wander around places you don't know? Some weird person might come and do horrible things to you.' All he did was glare at me, with those beautiful, violet-black eyes, and he responded by saying, 'My parents probably don't care. Besides, I can take care of myself. I don't need them.' I was shocked, for him to be so...fearless, and all."

Tara tried to imagine the cruel, cold Akito as a young, cute boy, but...her mind was at a loss. She continued to listen, occasionally nodding to show her true interest.

"I kneeled down to him and took his cheek in my hand. He tensed, and gripped the sticks against his chest. I ran my fingers up and down his cheeks, dragging them across his lips, and he said nothing. I smiled, and asked him, 'Would you want to...come away from that family that doesn't care about you? I could make you oh so happy, young and beautiful one.' But...what he did next is what really shocked me.

"He dropped the twigs and leaped into my arms, clinging to my chest, nuzzling his face against me. I, from instinct, hugged him back, stroking the hair against his neck, pulling his shirt away from his collarbone. I told him, 'Yes, you'll be happy with me, little one...are you sure you want to?'

"And, he looked up at me, eying my fangs. He almost smiled, and nodded, pulling himself up to me once again. He said, 'Back when my mother had my older brother, she was one just like you, and...She used to be...nicer...she really cared about him, but...but he had to leave, and...I know she didn't really want me, so...so she made me her slave, and she always bosses me around, and doesn't let me go anywhere, and...' He was sobbing, and to be honest, that was the only time I've ever seen him cry. I stroked his head, and calmed him, until he grew quiet, and I...I bit him. I made him family, my flesh and blood. It's amazingly risky; almost taboo, to make a child that young a vampire, unless they were born pure, but...something inside me gave me no choice. So I took a chance, and I am still thankful for it to this day.

"But, this isn't what you asked about, is it, now?" Tara shook her head, but smiled, indicating she cared, anyway.

"Well, he obviously knew of his brother at least a little, and he often thought about him, since..." The blonde looked up, turning to sit straight in the seat, and he stretched his arms, cracking his fingers, "Apparently, he had seen pictures, and said his brother was beautiful. He was also influenced by his mother, who cared deeply for Ayame. She always said things like, 'Ayame was a treasure to this family, he was amazing...and what're you? You're scum! No one wanted you, you little runt, you're nothing compared to your brother, and never will be! You'll never be anything but useless space to me!' She hadn't even said family, as far as I know from Akito.

"Heh, and why would she? The way she's been made out to be, she was quite the whore, sleeping around and always flaunting herself, from which she had gained Akito." The man snickered, shaking his head. "I honestly don't know why a woman like that would want a child...I guess, to carry on her genes? I really don't know.

"But anyway, one night, after being with me for some time, while he was out feeding, Akito drifted pretty far out. He caught some animals, which was actually quite unlike him, but...well, he ran into someone. And that someone..."

"Ended up being...Mr. Ayame..." Tara whispered, her mouth wide. The blonde nodded, and continued on.

"What else can I say? After that, they were inseparable. They really loved each other, and I...don't see a problem with that."

"Well, I guess not, it just...surprised me a little, that's all." Tara smiled, turning away from the blonde. His story had just stirred more questions for her, but she wouldn't attempt to bother him about it. She sat, watching him watch the stars, smiling at the orange crescent moon that illuminated the sky. He sighed, standing and stretching his arms.

"Miss Tara, I know this little conversation probably wasn't much help, but...it's really not my place to tell you about someone else's past, life, and loves. If it bothers you that much, please, ask Akito, or Sir Ayame." She nodded, and he began to walk away. "I'm feeling a bit hungry, so, if you don't mind-"

"Uh, master, I was wondering if I could, uh...I mean..." She stood up as well, and he turned around.

"Would you like to come with me? I wouldn't mind at all." He said with a smile.

"Thank you." She bowed and followed him, and he stopped, putting his hands on his hips and frowning.

"Now, Tara, there's no need to call me such things, and no reason whatsoever to bow to me. I do have a name, after all-"

"No, it's-it's really okay! You've done so much for me, I mean, like...you're the only one who's nice to me, and..."

"If you say so, little one, but...there's really no need to be so formal, especially after..." He moved dangerously close to her, his breath on her neck, and he slid one hand up the frills at the bottom of her dress, touching inside her thighs, "our first encounter."

She swallowed, remembering the feel of those smooth hands from the night of her rebirth. She looked down, and the blonde glanced his fingers against her panties, causing her to gasp. Her face turned red, and her knees wobbled, her body becoming slightly weak, and...Aroused.

He noticed, and smirked, removing his hand, turning to continue through the woods, and she stood, gathering her breath as best she could, soon running behind him.

When they finally arrived at a secluded bar, they took a seat at a booth, the blonde gaining some unwanted attention.

"So, little missy, would you like to...share a meal with me tonight?" He folded his fingers in front of his face, leaning across the table. She smiled and nodded, peeking over to some people at the bar. He looked along with her, and whispered to her, "That shorter, black haired woman looks quite tasty...what do you think?" He leaned his head to the side, smiling an innocent, sweet smile, and she giggled, nodding.

"So, um, master...why are you so...nice to me? I mean, all the others obviously hate me, and...I'm nothing special, so-"

"Tara, Tara, how many times must you ask me this?" He tipped his chair back, crossing his lags and swinging his arms. "If I didn't like you at all, or have any interest in you, why would've I bitten you in the first place?"

"Well...I don't know." She spoke in barely a whisper, resting her arms under her head on the table. She looked over at some tube lights hanging from the archway that lead to the hall of bathrooms. They flashed green and blue, casting neon-bordered shadows across the floor. She listened to the blonde, his voice putting her in a sleep like trance.

"I, if not anyone else, think you are...absolutely beautiful. The only reason the 'others' don't see that is because they're jealous. If you haven't noticed, most of them are young women with bad attitudes, and they all look alike. You're different, like...Akito and Sir Ayame. You have a certain humanity that they lack. You can follow rules, but also be innocently curious about things, to a point where it wouldn't hurt anyone. You're also kind and caring. But, to say that about any of us is kind of a lie, isn't it?"

She giggled, thinking back to many nights of feeding, when she had been anything but 'kind' and 'caring'.

"I guess we're just...higher in the food chain, you know? Like a human eating chicken, or...a steak." She looked to the side, thinking of the voice that had mercilessly invaded her mind that night, along with many others, and snickered.

"Yes...I suppose you're right. And another thing is..." He reached across the table, cupping her cheek, stroking it with his fingers, "I chose you, decided to bring you into my family. Many of those girls are the...'offspring', if you will, of other girls, and maybe Akito. But to be chosen by the leader of the clan...believe it or not, pretty one, but..." He leaned in even closer, his hot, hungry breath against her nose, and he continued, running his fingers to her lips, "they're intimidated by you. And why shouldn't they be? I've seen what you're fully capable of, and I must say, it's pretty..." He shifted her bangs, moving them to the side of her flushed face, "impressive. I know you have a lot of sadness, loneliness, and anger...locked up..." His hand moved to her torso, cupping between her breasts, "in here."

"Y-yeah, I guess..." She moved forward, her eyes subconsciously closing, and she leaned into his breath, wanting to taste it, breathe it, devour him, and she tried...

"Tara...I have to say, you look absolutely gorgeous right now. So relaxed...breathless...vulnerable..." He graced her lips with his, just for a millisecond, and they were obnoxiously interrupted by a tall, loudmouthed waitress.

"Well, hello there! May I take your order; bring out some drinks, maybe?"

Tara gasped, her face growing dark red, and she groaned. She needed to feed, and soon. The blonde glared at the waitress, and clenched his teeth.

"We'll take some water, thank you." His eyes never left her, and she laughed.

"Okay! I'll be right out with that!" She smiled and hopped back to the kitchen.

The blonde looked back to Tara, who was gasping for breath.

"I'm sorry...I know you must be starving. But...I think I've found a new meal..." He raised his eyebrows, and Tara laughed, between harsh breaths.

"Yes..." She coughed, and took in deep breaths, clutching her throat, "Shred her...I want...to fucking shred her..."

He laughed, and nodded, "Well, then, we must definitely ask her for her company, right?" He continued to laugh, and Tara slowly, painfully regained her breath.

The waitress, Krista, her name was, returned with the drinks, setting them on the thick, glossy, carved upon table. She put a glass, along with a napkin of silverware in front of the two of them, and the blonde grasped her wrist, pressing his lips against her hand.

"My friend here and I were wondering when you get off your shift?"

She giggled, and shrugged. "I'm off in ten minutes, actually. Why, you wanna do somethin', hon? Have some fun, maybe?"

The blonde smiled, kissing her hand. "Yes, actually. That's exactly it. So, do you think...you would want to?" He shot a glance to Tara, who smiled, instantly winking at the waitress.

"Hmm...Sure! I could meet you in the back alley in about...15 minutes?"

"Sure." The blonde smiled, smiling a winning smile to his companion. "We look forward to it."

The waitress blew a kiss over her shoulder, walking back to the kitchen.

"It amazes me, how smutty women can be. Taking an offer from a complete stranger to fool around? And in a back alley?" The man laughed, shaking his head. "But, at least I found us a meal. One that'll be quite fun to kill... if I do say so myself."

She nodded, becoming very anxious for the well needed meal.

After sneaking through the back "Employees Only" door, the two feasted together like they never had before.

"Heh, I think I got some blood in your hair, master." Tara pointed to his bangs, and he laughed, wiping them from side to side.

They had drunk as much of the young woman's blood as they could, ridded her of her flesh, and dumped her body in a dumpster. A death that well suited her, they had both agreed. They were full, slowly making their way back to the blonde's chateau.

"Thank you for coming with me tonight, Miss Tara. I really enjoyed it."

"No, master, thank you! It was...wonderful."

"Well, I hope we can do it again." He smiled, and she licked her lips, sighing.

"Um, do you really think Mr. Ayame or Akito would mind my asking about them? I mean, I don't even know Ayame, and Akito...well, he can't really stand me." The blonde sighed, giggling.

"Once again, that's where the whole jealousy thing comes in. He's a very devoted young man. But, now that I think about it, it would probably irritate Akito, but I doubt Sir Ayame would mind. Why...what are you still curious about?"

"Well, honestly...all of it. I mean, you were describing how Akito's mother used to be like you, so Ayame was born a vampire, but then you said Akito was not. You also said they grew inseparable, and yet, Ayame just arrived, and after how long?"

The blonde's mouth curved up in one corner, and he looked to the side.

"I hate to tell you, Tara, but you're being...very nosy."

"I-I know, and I'm sorry, I just get easily curious about things."

"I think I told you enough. Like I said, ask one of them, or just don't worry about it."

"Uh, okay. I am sorry, master."

"No worries, little one. And please, call me...Tohma."

She blushed, and then nodded, following him back home.

Ayame lie above his lover, panting hot, sticky breath against the younger man's chest. He sighed, wiping sweat soaked hair away from Akito's fluttering eyes. He rested his head in the crook of his lover's neck, adjusting his body weight to be off of the smaller man.

"Akito..."

"Hmm?" The younger man stroked his hand through his older brother's hair, opening his eyes, looking up to the ceiling.

"It's been a while...since I've been able to make love to you like this."

The younger man laughed, a blush forming across his already red face. He sat up, Ayame rolling onto his back.

"I know. And I've missed it, very much...Aaya."

"You know, you should really try to call me big brother or something, even if on small occasions. I'd like to know I have at least one family member left." He glanced at Akito, who nodded, looking down to the silver haired man. "Hmm?"

Akito smiled, petting Ayame's head. "It's nothing. I'm just glad you finally came back." The older man smiled, and Akito pinched his cheek.

"Hey!" Ayame yelped, laughing as he rubbed his cheek.

"But you need to learn to not turn off my alarm. I like to get up early...big brother."

A smile spread over Ayame's face, and he nodded, propping himself up on both arms to kiss his lover. "I'll make sure of that, Akito. And thank you for taking me to a good place to feed tonight. Even though...I was still hungry afterwards."

The younger man laughed, his older sibling smirking. "It was quite obvious."

Ayame lie back down on his stomach, and Akito looked out the window to the low hanging moon. He sighed, closing his eyes.

"I wish...with all my heart, or, at least what I have left of it, that you would stay with me, Aaya. I miss you...all the time."

The older man sighed, looking to his younger brother. "Your master, the leader of this clan...you would never leave him, would you?"

Akito turned to his lover, shaking his head. "Absolutely not! He made me what I am today, and if it weren't for him, I...I probably wouldn't have met you..."

"I understand, and for that, I give him all the thanks I can, total and utter respect and gratitude. He is a kind man, taking you in, and letting me stay here. That he is.

"What I'm saying, Akito is that...I could never leave my clan, either. I respect them, and I am who I am because of them, as well. I love you deeply, Akito, never, ever forget that. But after mother killed the head of her clan, I think I learned...what kind of people are trusting and truthful, and who...deserve to be exiled, or killed. Our mother was a horrible person, young one, and I think she was wise to end her own life, before someone else got a hold of her. Or even if I had known of how she treated you, I would've..."

He squinted, shaking his head. "What I'm trying to get at is, well...I guess the two of us could be called selfish. We choose our clan over our love. It's just natural, little brother, and I won't feel guilty about it. Not one bit."

"Nor will I." Akito whispered, looking away from his brother. "I should just love and appreciate it while you_ are _here."

"That you should, and I will do the same." Ayame sat up, flipping his hair over his shoulders. "I love you, Akito. Please don't forget that, for any reason."

"I never will, Aaya." He leaned in to kiss Ayame, the older man closing his eyes, letting Akito wrap his arms around him. The younger man broke away, tilting his head to the opposite side to kiss him again, with more force.

The silver haired man pulled away, sighing for air. "Now, how about you join me in the shower, before the sun comes up."

Akito smiled. "That sounds wonderful."

"Well, hello there..."

"Who...are you? What do you want from me?"

"I just noticed you standing by this tree, and I thought you..."

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. You just look familiar."

"...You do, too."

"Huh? What is it?"

"A-Ayame?"

"Hmm? You know my name?"

"Of course I-"

There was a loud, repeated beep, and the conversation came to an abrupt stop. Akito rolled over, cursing as he turned off his alarm.

"Damn it. Can't I have one memory to myself?" He rubbed his head, checking the time-12:30 pm, it said. He looked down, watching his brother's back rise and fall as he slept. He smiled, lifting long silver strands to place a feather light kiss on his cheek.

He walked to his dresser, running his hands over Ayame's outfits, soft fabric and silk lingering under his fingers. He pulled out an outfit, got dressed, and decided to take a walk.

"Of course I do. You're...my..." The young boy looked up into the taller man's golden eyes, his hidden pair of platinum white fangs, and his breath caught in his throat.

"Hmm? I'm your what, little one?"

"Nothing."

"Okay, if you say so. Now, what is a little boy like you-" The man's eyes widened as the boy leaped into his arms and kissed him, hanging his arms around his neck. He held the shorter boy close, after desperately trying to pry him away, and let his eyes fall closed with the taste of the boy's tongue.

He sunk to his knees as the young man pulled away, tears welling in the boy's eyes. He wiped the corners of the shorter man's eyes, pushing black bangs to the side.

"Hey, now...what's wrong...?" His voice trailed off as the younger man wiped off his face, brushing his hair back in place.

"A-Ayame, do you know why...I look so familiar?"

"Aki...to...?"

The younger boy nodded, and the silver haired man grabbed him, wrapping his arms tightly around his body, kissing his forehead over and over again.

"Akito...god, I've been waiting so long...to finally see you...you must be at least thirteen now..."

"Fourteen, big brother. And you are...?"

The older man laughed, Akito wrapping his arms around his brother's back, caressing his neck. "I'm twenty three, now. God, the last time..._only _time I've seen you, you were...so tiny, and you didn't even have any hair...and now you're so big and attractive..."

"Thank you, Ayame." They stayed in their embrace for what seemed to be centuries, until the older man stood up, towering a good two feet over his younger brother.

"So, are you living with a distant family member? Or maybe...by yourself?" Ayame looked down at Akito, and the younger man shook his head.

"I'm...I'm like you now, Aaya."

"What could you-" Akito cut his brother off, opening his mouth, showing off a pair of bright white fangs.

"Oh, Akito...so that's why you were out so late...where are you staying?"

"It's not too far from here, actually..." He looked down to the ground, closing his eyes, "To think, after all these years, I finally meet you, and I...I can't even..." He choked back a sob, taking a deep breath through his nose, clenching his hands into fists.

"Little brother...how about I come with you?" The taller man kneeled down to look Akito in the eyes, and the younger man wiped his eyes, looking as if he'd been smacked across the face with a sack of bricks.

"A-Aaya, but...you of anyone should know-"

"I don't care. You're my little brother, and I want to see you, spend time with you..." He trailed off, and the younger man nodded, making his way back to his master's Chateau.

Akito sat in a chair in the dining hall, holding his head in his hands, smiling as he remembered meeting his brother. He laughed as he remembered what he said next, and he shook his head.

"Aaya?" The young man walked in front of his brother, swaying between trees.

"Yes?"

"I think...I'm falling in love with you."

"Akito?"

The man shot his head up from his hands, looking to the direction of the entrance. There, Ayame stood, a crimson red gown falling over his body.

"Y-yes?" His brother walked up to him, kneeling beside him, crossing his arms under his head as he rested on the table.

"Oh, nothing. You just seemed pretty out of it." His head lie on its side, and he smiled, closing his eyes. "Sorry if I was interrupting anything important."

"No, it's okay. I just...I couldn't sleep."

"Alright."

They sat there, and Akito finally stood up, stretching his arms behind his head.

"I just wanted to tell you..." Akito looked down at his big brother, raising an eyebrow, "that I'll have to leave soon."

"Is that why you woke up so early?" The young man felt his breath catch and he turned the opposite way, listening as his brother stood up as well.

"Yes...I think I should get going. I just left without telling anyone, and I come from a small clan, as you know...I wouldn't want them to go out looking for me, maybe even thinking that I might have left a tip with some not-so-friendly vampire hunters, now, would I?"

Akito shook his head. Ayame wrapped his lover in an embrace from behind, and the shorter man grasped his brother's hand against his chest, clenching his teeth, biting his lower lip a bit too hard.

"Please...take care of yourself, would you? Know that I'm always with you..." He cupped his brother's chest and Akito silently sobbed, "In here."

He turned Akito around, noticing the blood on his younger brother's lips, and his shaking shoulders. His eyes widened, and he wiped Akito's face, pulling himself to the shorter man's body. He kissed his lover's temple, whispering into his ear.

"Don't do this. Please. I love you, Akito, and I'll always be here...even if I'm far away, and..." his voice obviously trembled, and he gripped his right hand over Akito's shoulder, "I hope you'll always be, too."

Ayame gave Akito one final hug, and he turned to leave.

"Uh, um...Ayame..."

The older man turned around, looking at his brother. "Yes?"

"Does...does he know yet? About us?"

"..." Ayame looked down, slowly shaking his head. "No."

"Will you tell him I said hello?"

"Absolutely. Besides, even if he never does see you, a father likes to hear from his only son occasionally, right?"

"Aaya, why can't you stay with me? Can't you leave your clan, and come here? Master obviously doesn't mind you, being my brother and all..." Akito clutched the blanket up to his chin, his brother petting his hair, lying next to him.

"It's not that simple. It's hard to understand, but...I stay where I am so I _can_ be with you. Even you were hesitant about having me here, Akito."

"That makes no sense! I mean, yes, I understand a different clan not accepting you, and maybe being worried about coming here, but...but...why can't you stay here?" He rolled onto his other side, whispering the next question. "Is it because...you don't care about me?"

Ayame stripped the blanket off his brother's body, pouncing on top of him, planting his hands on either side of Akito's body.

"Don't you DARE say anything like that to me! I love you more than anything! Your attitude, your body, even the little things you do, how you sleep...if I could, I would be by your side every day! You know I want to!" He lowered his voice, noticing Akito wince at some of the words. "It's just...Call me stupid, crazy, selfish, but the reason I stay with my clan is so I can be alive. So I _can_ see you when I get the opportunity. So I don't have to look over my shoulder, wondering when someone's going to come up behind me and kill me, just for betraying them or leaving them.

"So I'm sorry if that makes you feel bad, if it upsets you, but..." he sighed, looking Akito from top to bottom, "you remember how your father is, right? He can be very cruel, and he knows how to hold a grudge. I wouldn't risk my life and go piss him off. I have too much to look forward to with you."

Akito nodded, shivering as a wave of goose bumps rushed across his skin.

"I'm sorry, Aaya...I understand now." He blushed, and looked to the side. "Um, Aaya?"

"Yes, Akito?"

"Could I...maybe...get that blanket back?" His older brother laughed, shaking his head. "Hey! Why not?"

The taller man slid a hand behind Akito's back, pulling his smooth, hairless chest to his own.

"Because...I think I have a better way to heat you up...little brother."

Akito sat on the floor of the dining hall, against a wall, with his knees pulled up to his face, his head buried between them, arms wrapped around his legs. He smiled, sighing, recalling how he had freaked out, yelling at his older brother, back when he had just turned fifteen, when his brother had finally stayed with him, finally showed him how he _really_ felt about him, and had made him extremely happy.

"I'm sorry, Aaya, but I..." He shook his head between his knees, "I never did understand it, and I doubt I ever will."

He whispered to the emptiness of the room, and those three words that he had so desperately wanted to ask his brother ran through his head, over and over-What about me? If you really love me, care about me more than anything else, you_ would_ risk your life for me! Wouldn't you?

"I guess...we're both selfish, just like you said...but I really do love you, Ayame. Big Brother."

Akito Sohma clutched his bangs between trembling fingers, and for the first time in more than five years, he cried.

"So, I heard...that Ayame left. Akito must be devastated, Sir Ayame staying for such a...short amount of time." Tohma sat at the table, swallowing the last of his fine red wine, and he looked over to Tara, who sat next to him. She shrugged, slowly sipping her glass.

"I guess he did seem kind of softened up while he was around." She set the glass down, leaning back in her seat. "Not that I would know, but...I think I'd be sad, too." She sighed. The blonde smiled, leaning against the table on his elbow, touching his nose to hers.

"I think I would know...little one."

She froze, her voice struggling to come out. She looked around, noticing how empty the dining hall was, and she whispered, "O-okay..."

He giggled, stroking his hand through her hair. "I should get going now...I think I'll be seeing you tonight, so..." He stood up, lightly dusting off his suit jacket, "Talk to you later." He turned around, smirking. "I'll make sure of it, little one."

Tara trembled, gripping her shaky fingers against her skirt. She laughed, little gasps of air escaping her curled lips. What could he have possibly meant by that? She wondered. There's no way he would...She laughed again, covering her mouth. The thoughts that filled her mind made her blush, and she whispered to herself, "I really...wouldn't mind that, I guess."

Tara sat in her room, lying on her bed, waiting for the promised visit from the blonde.

"Tohma..." She whispered, then giggled, saying it a bit louder, "Tohma."

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud knock at the door, and she jumped up in her bed, brushing her hair off her head. "Y-yes?"

The door shot open, and Akito stepped in. He slammed the door behind him, standing inches from Tara, who had shrunk back in the bed.

"...Master tells me you were interested in my past." He stood, his fists at his sides, and she looked to the edge of the bed. "Well? Were you!"

"Um, yes, that is-"

"Then I guess I should tell you, hmm?"

"Well, I mean..." She was shocked that the man was talking to her without screaming at the top of his lungs, and she stuttered, "I guess..."

"So, what were you wondering about?"

"Well, uh...T-I mean, master told me about how you two met, and when you met Mr. Ayame, but I was just confused about your...parent situation..."

"Oh. Why? Does it bother you?"

"No, it doesn't! It kind of bothers me that you're being so nice to me all of the sudden, though..."

He laughed, rubbing his temples with his thumb and finger, "You really are an idiot, aren't you? I try to speak to you in a kind manner, and here you are, little miss idiot, acting like it's a terrible thing."

"Well, it's just...whatever."

Akito glared at her, one corner of his mouth rising in a smirk. "What did you say?"

"I said whatever. God, and you call me-" She paused, watching as Akito slowly brought his hand to her neck, "stu...pid..."

"My, my...what a delicate neck you have..." He rubbed right under her ear, lifting away baby hairs, "It would be so easy for me to just..." He lifted his second hand, pushing his thumbs into her throat, "snap it..." He smiled, and she gasped, pulling and scraping at his wrists.

"O...o...kay..." She managed to choke out, wiping tears from her eyes.

"So, anyway, what you were curious about..." He leaned against a wall, folding his arms across his chest, "Ayame and I are brothers, as you know...we have the same mother. Are you following this? Or should I slow down for you?" He snickered, and Tara whispered curse words under her breath.

"Well, my father is still alive, but...Aaya's father was killed about seven years ago, by an enemy. So, we come from the same womb, and _my_ father just happens to be the head of Aaya's clan. We have quite a predicament, but that's about it." He put his hands to his hips, looking to Tara's bolted shut window. "I just spilled more of my past than I ever have before, to a girl I truthfully hate. So, how does it feel? To know so much about someone you hate?" He smirked, and she lightly shrugged. "Well, thank our wonderful master. Since, you, apparently, asked him about it."

"Yes..." She smiled, rubbing her neck, "I know you see it, too, but...Tohma really is a great man."

Akito's eyes widened and Tara shot her hands to her mouth.

_Oh shit! Oh shit oh shit oh shit!_

"What...did you say?"

"Um...nothing...?"

He plunged himself at her, lying above her on the queen size bed. "You little cunt! I don't believe you would have enough nerve, to go and say our master's name like you know him!" He dug his fingers into Tara's arms, his teeth clenched and his face colorless. He blinked and loosened his grip, his mouth opening slowly, "You...haven't..."

He squinted at her, and she blushed, looking to the side. He growled, adjusting his knees to support his weight on the bed, and he wrapped his hands around her neck.

"I should kill you. I should fucking kill you! You little-"

They both froze, turning to look as they heard the door slowly open. Their eyes met a very quiet, very pissed off blonde. Akito scrambled to his feet, and Tara hid her face, wiping away hot tears.

Tohma squeezed the doorknob until his hand shook, and he quietly ordered, "Akito, I need to talk to you. Get out. Now!" The younger man bowed his head, and quickly strode out the door. The blonde flashed a quick smile to Tara, and then slammed the door, his loud footsteps echoing back to her room.

Tara had curled into a ball on her bed, her fingers entwined over her legs. She cried as she heard Tohma scream at Akito, and she had felt a chill run down her sweaty back as the sound of the blonde slapping the younger man echoed to her room. They had walked away from each other, leaving Tara in a room of unnatural silence, her raspy breaths being the only sound accompanying her.

An hour or so later, the door inched open, and Tohma walked over to her bed, lightly sitting on the edge.

"Little one, its okay..." He ran his fingers through her hair, rubbing her scalp, "Are you awake? Were you...waiting for me...when he came in?" He leaned down and touched his lips to her ear, moving his hand to rest on her shoulder, which began to rise and fall rhythmically.

"But...I promise...tonight..." His lips curled up into a smirk, "I will make you mine." He kissed her cheek, striding out of the room, silently shutting the door.

Tara had long before fallen into a deep sleep.

Akito wandered the halls, his hands shoved deep into the pockets of his pants. His cheek stung, and his breathing was quick and uneven. As he leaned against a wall, the candle nearest to him blew out, and he fell to his knees.

"I...I don't want this anymore..." He held his knees, one hand supporting him against the wall, "Someone, anyone...just...just..." He gasped for air as the hall surrounding him became suffocatingly small, and he thought the last words to himself.

_Please, someone, just kill me._

It was drawing close to evening, and Tara lie in her bed, her eyes drifting open. She sat up, wiping sleep from her eyes, and she sighed, remembering all that had happened.

_I used to be a normal, depressed girl, with no friends and school everyday. And now? No parents, no school, I don't know where I am, and yet..._

She smiled, leaning back against the wall. I wonder what time it is. She thought. Tohma said he'd see me...

_"I should get going now...I think I'll be seeing you tonight, so...talk to you later."_

She felt her face heat up as she remembered his leaving words.

_"I'll make sure of it, little one."_

"He didn't really mean..." She talked to herself, brushing stray hairs away from her face, "anything like..._that_...did he?"

She sighed, and crossed her arms, letting her eyes fall closed again. Soon after, there was a quiet knock at the door, and her eyes flew open, arms automatically going behind her back. She caught her racing breath, and answered.

"Um...y-yes?"

"May I...come in?"

"Of course!"

She sat up straight, folding her fingers behind her back. The blonde walked in, quietly and slowly closing the door behind him.

"Good evening, little one. Well...almost." He smiled, looking to the ground.

"So, um...I remembered you saying you would see me later...um..." She stuttered, and the blonde made his face serious, holding his arm at his side.

"Yes, I did...and I kept my word, right? The truth is, little miss Tara..." He sighed, and closed his eyes, forcing the forming smile from his face, "I want you."

Tara lost every ounce of thought as reality came crashing down on her. He _did_ mean it like that! She thought. Oh my god, what should I do...She took a deep breath, and said exactly what the blonde wanted to hear.

"Then take me."

Tara's eyes drifted open, her hands buried beneath piles of down pillows. She lie on an enormous bed, one that was unfamiliar, and she lifted herself up from the bed, pushing away blankets, and walking towards a window that was letting in beautiful rays of starlight. She could hear piano music, and she saw him-his pale, blonde hair, and his hands moving across the keys, arousing an absolutely divine sound from the enormous instrument.

She stood behind him, listening to the music; Claire de Lune, she thought. It's beautiful...

The room was huge, a canopy bed lying exactly in the middle-the one on which she had waken-and there was a grand piano, where Tohma was sitting. My lover, she thought. Is that...what he is now?

She stroked her fingers through his hair, running them up his neck, tracing them across his long bangs, and he sighed, continuing the music. He spoke, "You've slept for quite some time."

She didn't answer; she had no idea where she was, but it was...beautiful. Him, sitting on the piano bench, wearing nothing but a loose silk robe, illuminated by nothing but starlight, and her, standing behind him, lightly touching and comforting him. But a feeling of hunger came over her, and her knees shook, causing her arms to wrap around his thin, shapely chest. He abruptly stopped playing, wrapping his hands around hers.

"I...I'm sorry, I'm-"

"You must be hungry. I'm...sorry..."

He tugged at the shoulders of his robe, letting it loosely fall around his hips, and she froze. It was unbelievable...any grown woman would've been blessed to have his form; the curved, voluptuous shape of his body, his sides curving in like a female's, his arms thin and fragile, and his slim, narrow hips...his smooth, pale shoulders shined, and she looked down the curve of his back, feeling her face begin to grow warm.

"So, this must be your room, right? It's...beautiful." She ran her fingers over the soft lace fabric of the drapes, looking out of the tall windows.

"Yes, it is...and I plan for you to wake here...many times." He turned his head slightly to smile at her, and she nodded. She groaned, feeling the hunger come over her, and the blonde lifted his hand to squeeze hers. "Go ahead, I've had my fill...while you were asleep, I went out." She gripped his shoulders, and nodded, leaning down to meet his face with hers.

"Thank you, Tohma...for everything...and for giving me..."

He smiled, leaning his neck to the side, "...A child."

Tara skipped down the hall, humming a tune as she struggled to not trip over the length of her new, beautiful dress.

Tohma had woken her, around 2:00, and placed a dress on her lap. It was long, with a tight waist, and tight sleeves, both leading down into flowing openings, hanging low and wide. She had stripped herself of nightclothes, laughing as the blonde playfully dressed her, kissing her spine as he laced the back, spinning her around, massaging her hips, stomach, breasts, and shoulders as he adjusted the outfit to fit comfortably against her lithe body.

She giggled, almost tripping as she opened the door, revealing many wide eyes and gasps, watching her confidently stride to her seat, smiling as she passed Akito. Tohma had arrived earlier than Tara, sliding over to make room for her.

"Well, someone seems to be in a good mood today..." One of the women sitting at the table laughed, whispering the remark to one of them sitting next to her.

"Yeah, really...And just where would she get an outfit like that? I mean, it's...Wow."

Tara smiled, and blushed, placing one hand atop the other on the table. Tohma sighed, and they turned their heads as they heard footsteps coming their way. A younger girl walked up to them, her hands behind her back, and asked, "Um, excuse me, miss...I saw your dress and I thought it was very pretty. I was just wondering where you bought it..." She blushed, and looked to the ground. The girl was quite young compared to most of the others, and she was very timid.

"Well, that is..." Tara glanced at the blonde, who smiled at the younger girl.

"I gave it to her. It is quite beautiful...no?" He giggled, and both Tara and the younger girl's jaws dropped. Other women at the table heard, and immediately began whispering to each other, pointing and shooting glances to Tara. She shook nervously, looking down to the table, and Tohma's hand met hers. She looked up to him, and he smiled, obviously telling her it was okay.

"Oh, um, yes...it is." The girl smiled, and slowly walked away, bowing as she left.

"Tohma, that was..." Tara looked over at him, and he shook his head.

"What could you possibly mean? That was nothing." He glanced from table to table, seeing that everyone was ready to eat, and he snapped his fingers, sending in maid after maid with platters of food in front of them.

After everyone was through eating, Tara noticed Akito stride out of the hall quickly, not saying his routine exiting words to the blonde. She almost laughed, thinking that Akito, of anyone, had been broken by a few harsh words from the blonde.

_It's not that simple, and you know it._

She shivered, rubbing her right arm as the voice invaded her head. The blonde scooched over to her, rubbing her arm as well. He leaned over and whispered into her ear, "Are you okay?"

_Yes, is there anything wrong, little one? Feeling sick? Lonely? Depressed? Heh, better get used to it._

She gagged, covering up her mouth, and Tohma frowned, turning her chin to face him.

"Are you...sure you're okay?"

She nodded, rubbing her temples. "Yes, I'm fine. Really. Please, don't worry."

He smiled, nodding as well, and leaned down to kiss her. Tara gasped, and she closed her eyes, feeling the glares of many, _many_ others on her. He pulled away, leaving her warm and breathless, and he patted her head.

"Well, I must be going now. I think...that tonight I may play for everyone."

"Play? What do you mean...play?" She raised an eyebrow, pondering what he could've meant.

"The Grand Piano, little one. Or...do you not remember?"

Tara gasped, and smiled. "Oh! Of course. It just slipped my mind, that's all. Sorry."

"No. There will be no apologies...okay?" He smiled, rising from his seat, walking to the exit. She nodded and waved to him as he left. The others shook their heads, and many of the younger women rolled their eyes, exiting as well.

What in the hell have I gotten myself into? Was all Tara could wonder.

_If only you knew, young one. If only you knew._

Later that night, when the sun was low on the horizon, the word had gotten around about the blonde's performance. Many young girls ran down the halls, yelling things like, "Come on! Master's gonna play the Piano!", "Ooooh! I can't wait!" and "Let's go!". Tara quietly shut the bathroom door, walking to the dining hall with many others on their way as well. Many of the women walked a significant distance away from her, and she sighed.

Why does everyone have to be like this? She wondered. I mean, God, so jealous about everything...

Her thoughts were abruptly interrupted by the sound of a Violin, accompanied by a Flute, or something like it. She jogged to the door, inching it open to get a peek at what was going on.

Tohma sat in the same outfit she had first seen him in, minus the long black coat, and he flipped through pages of music. He shook his head, and tossed the book to the floor. Running his fingers through his hair. She was shoved to the side as a group of older women made their way in, and she stood against the wall, waiting for another chance to get in through the slowly growing crowd.

After a few more minutes, she managed to squeeze in, receiving some curses from other women entering. She made her way to one of the closer seats, and sat down, some of the others around her moving down. Tara could see the younger girl from earlier, sitting to the side, her head in her hands.

The blonde stood up and smiled, bowing as people applauded.

"Thank you, thank you! Thank you all for coming...to see me. I hope you enjoy it." He bowed once more, and sat down. The women playing the Violin and Flute adjusted their music, watching for a cue from the blonde. He nodded to them, and they slowly began with long, gentle strokes. Tohma struck a few keys, upping the beat, and the women soon followed. The song grew louder, and Tara smiled. How beautiful...She thought.

The song soon ended, and the man began a solo, the two women taking seats in the audience. He closed his eyes, sliding his hands up and down the length of the piano. He looked extremely relaxed, his bangs falling across his eyes, a few beads of sweat glistening on his cheeks. She gazed at him, and he opened his eyes, slowing the tempo, until he finally stopped.

Everyone stood and clapped, yelling and whistling, and Tara stood as well. The blonde smiled, bowing and thanking them once again. The women went back up to where Tohma stood, and bowed, and he raised a hand, motioning for them to be quiet.

"Thank you very much...everyone. I would like to introduce Ms. Maria..." He waved to the woman standing next to him on his right side, who looked slightly younger than the other woman, and motioned to the other, "And Ms. Monica." The older woman on his left side giggled and bowed, her long black hair falling over her shoulders. "They both did a wonderful job, and I'm glad you enjoyed it."

All of the performers left, as well as the audience, and Tara sat alone, making sure everyone else was gone. She gripped her dress in her fingers, and sighed. "He really is...amazing."

She stood and left the room, slowly pushing the door, turning to look back at the Grand Piano one more time. As she swung open the door, she caught Akito Heading out. It had become very dark very fast, and he walked towards the door, a long black coat hanging to his ankles, showing off tight leather pants and another black turtleneck. He glanced over to her, clenching his teeth as he turned to leave.

Tara took a deep breath, and said, "What's your problem, Akito? Today, you seemed very..." She trailed off, and he stopped dead in his tracks.

"I seemed what? What, huh? Distant, lonely, quiet...Well, what?" He walked up closer to her. "Why do you care, anyway?"

"It's just..." She looked him in the eyes, and he stared back at her, his eyes clear and emotionless. She stepped back, a little shocked at never having seen him like that before.

"...You're now bearing his child, right?" He looked at her, his mouth frowning down in one corner. Tara's eyes widened and her face flamed, as she tried to stutter out some sentences.

"Uh...uh, I mean...how'd you..."

Akito sighed, turning to face the door. "He told me. He told me that he would make you his, and have a child with you. He said it straight to my face, and then he..." The man trailed off, lowering his head. She frowned, knowing exactly what he meant.

"I'm sorry that he-"

"No. Master doesn't deserve to have you apologize for him. He does what he does because he has to." Akito's voice was flat and emotionless, and he stepped toward the door.

"This doesn't have anything to do with...Ayame, does it?"

Akito turned, slowly, toward Tara, and his eyes flamed. "Do not EVER use my brother's name. Ever. You don't know him, and you never will."

"But, that has to be the reason that you're so-"

He grabbed her by the collar, lifting her face to his. "Do you have a death wish, Ms. Tara? I will gladly fulfill it for you, unless you drop what business is NOT YOURS!" He screamed in her face, shaking her with both hands. She glared at him, not wanting to-once again-be beaten.

"That's exactly what it is, isn't it?"

Akito dropped her, covering his ears. "Shut up! Just SHUT UP!"

"There's no need to bring this out on me, Mr. Akito. Just because Ayame...won't choose you."

The young man fell to his knees, his hands shaking against his head.

"But then again, you won't choose him either, will you?" She snickered, watching him writhe and shake his head. "You're just as bad as he is. You try to act like you really love him, and he does the same in return. How pathetic."

"Stop it! STOP IT!" He attempted to stand up, his knees buckling beneath him. "S-Stop it...You...You'd have no clue..."

She shook her head, turning around to face the long hall before her. "How fucking pathetic."

Akito managed to stand, and he shook, his fists clenched tightly at his sides, his lips trembling. "You...You bitch. I hate you."

She smiled. "What a coincidence. I hate you, too." He sobbed, turning to leave out the sliding glass door.

She had won.

Tohma blinked as Tara brushed his bangs away from his forehead. She smiled, lightly touching his temples.

"Hnn? Huh, what?" His eyes blinked open, and he sat up, fixing his hair. "Yes?"

She shook her head, smiling. "Nothing. You just looked beautiful. I couldn't resist."

He smiled, touching her hair. "Thank you, little one, but I really wanted to sleep..."

"I'm sorry."

"No problem." He smiled, watching her look at him. "Hmm...Tara?"

"Yes?"

"Did you...plan on going to college?"

She blinked, caught off guard by the weird question. "Well...I don't really think so. I was never really that good at anything, and never motivated..."

"What about finishing school? I know you had a good two and a half years ahead of you, but I wasn't sure if you planned on finishing or not..."

"Well, I guess I wanted to at least finish school, but college..." She sighed, rubbing her head, "Seemed like a bit of a stretch for me. That's all."

"Oh, okay." He rubbed his chin, and Tara sat up, wondering what he was thinking of. "Would you like for me to hire a home school teacher? That way, you could finish High School, at least."

"..." She blushed, looking to the opposite side of the bed. "I think I'll have bigger responsibilities...pretty soon."

Tohma smiled back at her, and leaned over her body, pressing her back down into the bed. He lie over her, his hands on both sides of her torso. "Yes, I suppose you're right...And I'm sorry, for bestowing such responsibilities...on you."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, shaking her head. "No, Tohma. You've made me absolutely happy. Really."

He smiled, and leaned down to kiss her. He moaned, her tongue invading his mouth immediately, and he pulled her body up to his, her lace night clothes sliding against his chest. She pulled away, leaning to the opposite side, kissing the corner of his mouth.

"Tara..." Her name came out as half breath, and he sighed.

"Shh...Now, let's get back to sleep, shall we?" She rubbed his back, smiling up to his sleep filled eyes.

"Sounds good to me."

As the next days passed, Tara gained many enemies. When she walked down halls, women would walk in opposite directions to stay away from her. They would roll their eyes at her, threaten her, and even sink as low as calling her names. After less than a week, it, along with other things, was starting to get the best of her.

She walked to the dining hall, her back hunched more than usual. That morning, she had vomited twice, letting out a lot of blood. Her head thumped, and she was very hungry. As she made her way down the hall, women stood to the side and laughed at her, but she kept walking, remembering Tohma's voice in her head.

_"They're just jealous of you, little one. Very jealous...and intimidated."_

The door already stood ajar, others quickly flooding in to fill the dining hall, and as she headed in, Tohma grabbed her and pulled her to the side. Tara gasped, tripping behind him as he pulled her back down the hall from which she had come.

"Would you like to eat with me today, little one?" He asked, smiling as he let her go.

"Sure. Why?" She asked.

"Is it so wrong to want to eat with you, alone? I was just wondering."

"Yeah, that's fine. I don't feel like dealing with anyone today, anyway." She ran her fingers through her hair, sighing.

"Oh...Did you get sick?"

"Yes. I would've never imagined morning sickness coming into affect so damn fast."

"Like I said before, you're just different now. For us, children are born faster, that's why."

Tara nodded, following the blonde up a spiral staircase to his bedroom.

As they ate, Tohma asked, "Tara, you wouldn't have happened to see Akito around, have you? It seems like it's been ages since I've seen him. Or maybe...that's just because I used to see him a lot every day."

Tara chewed the meat, shrugging her shoulders. "I guess that may be why." Akito was not the subject she wanted to be discussing, at all.

"Well, that's a shame. He seemed very sad after Sir Ayame left."

He has no idea, she thought.

"Are you kidding?" She snickered, covering her full mouth. "He was like a girl on her time of the month!"

"Tara..." Tohma frowned, finishing his food and drink, "How would you feel...if someone who loved you just up and left, after not seeing them for the longest time?"

She shrugged, looking down at the bed. "I wouldn't know. I've never had anyone say...that they love me." Tohma flinched, and stood up, taking both of their glasses and plates. He turned to the door, starting to make his way out.

"Tara, will you...do me a favor?"

"Uh, sure...What is it?"

"Your vulnerability, that..._humanity_, if you will. Never, ever lose that. I mean, you may not think so, but you and Akito have something in common." Tara raised an eyebrow, and continued listening. "You both...have an unbelievable will to live. No matter how depressed or pessimistic you two may get, you're strong. You may not think so, but deep down..." He looked over his shoulder, making sure that she was listening, "you are."

"Okay..." She sat, amazed, wondering why the blonde had brought it up at all. "Uh, Tohma?"

"Yes?"

"Th-Thank you."

Akito wandered down the halls of his master's chateau, the same dazed look on his face that had been there for the last few days. He drifted to the main living room, the fireplace burning, sparks shooting by his ankles. He stared at the flames, sliding his cold hands deep into his pockets. The fire cast bright yellow light across the room, reflecting off the sliding glass doors. Everyone had left to feed and he had stayed behind.

This is pointless, he thought. Absolutely fucking pointless. Moping around like this...won't help anything.

He kicked the wall, cursing as he cracked his toe. The last few days had been like hell. Tara's words had stung Akito like nothing else, and he had lost all ability to think straight. His wanting to see his older brother had grown strong, and it was beginning to drive him crazy.

Aaya, if you'd never shown up in the first place...maybe I wouldn't have remembered how much I missed you, he thought. God, it's driving me over the edge. I can't leave here, and you can't leave...I want to see you so bad, I want to be able to talk to you, be with you, make love to you...

He clenched his teeth, bashing his head into the wall.

I'm such a moron, he thought. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

He hit it once. Twice. Three times. Finally, he stopped, and the logs lying next to the fireplace caught his eye. Slowly, he leaned over to get one, and he jumped up, jogging to the kitchen, log under his left arm. Slamming it onto the counter, he shuffled through drawer after drawer, and eventually found a large, saw-like blade.

He hacked at the log, bark flying off in all directions, slim pieces of wood falling to the ground. He slid to the floor, leaning against a cupboard, continuing the carving. The chunk of wood was getting skinnier and sharper by the second, to the point where it was beginning to get extremely hard to cut. The blade got lodged between a stubborn slice of wood, and with a sharp jut of his wrist, Akito pulled out the blade, slicing all four fingers on his right hand.

Blood poured to the floor, and he dropped the knife, gripping his wounded hand. "Shit that hurt...shit, shit, shit..." He hissed air through his teeth, rocking back and fourth. The crimson red liquid seeped through his fingers, and with a loss of self control, he bowed his head down and licked it, moaning as the thickness wet his dry mouth and lips. He was very hungry, and it had gone unnoticed with all the crazy thoughts invading every ounce of his mind.

With a sigh, he let go of his hand, taking the knife into his left palm, cutting off the sliver of wood. The log had formed nicely into a sharp, pointy steak, and Akito smirked, setting the blade to the ground. He stood, carefully supporting himself on his left hand, and he lifted the steak along with him.

"I'm sick of all this." He said to himself, gripping the steak in his blood soaked hand. "I'm fucking sick of this! To have to stay here and be alone couldn't be any worse than..."

Than what? He thought. Going to hell? Suicide is quite the mortal sin. I know that. I know that damn well. But maybe...The steak shook in his hand, blood dripping to the floor, soaking into the splinters, and he looked to the ceiling.

"Maybe that's where I belong." He looked back down, shaking his head, a pitiful smile spread across his face. "In fact, I know it is. Damn it, I don't belong here. I bet master..." Akito lifted the steak, turning it and observing every inch of it as he sighed, "I bet he's really sick of me by now. Especially now that...that that bitch is his lover."

He stood in silence, staring the steak up and down. Splinters dug into his sliced fingers, and he winced, placing the steak into his left hand. His fingers twitched, and he wrapped both hands around the steak, placing it at his stomach.

"This is it, huh? This is how I'm going to go." He brought the steak to his chest, and he sighed, his mouth curving into a frown. "Fuck." As he stretched his arms in front of him, he began to tremble. He took a gulp, and he could feel a bead of sweat roll down his cheek. "I'm sorry...Aaya, Master...You've both given me so much. I'm sorry for troubling you." He closed his eyes, and thrust his hands towards his chest, aiming the steak right at his heart.

Tara licked the remains of a young man's blood from her lips. She walked her way back to the chateau, and as she did, she looked around to try and see Tohma, or even Akito. They had both been away all day, and she ached to see the blonde. She stopped, wiping her head, and right out of the blue, she gagged and fell to her knees. Her hands covered her mouth, and she fell behind a tree, vomiting up everything she had just eaten.

The chunky red liquid ran between frost covered blades of grass, and she gasped for air, spitting rejected blood from her mouth. Hot tears stained her cheeks, and she shakily stood up, gripping the tree.

Jesus...I just killed that person...for absolutely nothing! She thought. I'm...so sorry...

She shook her head, taking a minute to comprehend what she had just thought. I'm sorry? Never since she had first become a vampire had she felt guilty about taking another's life, especially if it was keeping_ her _alive.

"But this time..." She stared wide eyed at the ground, guilt that felt like a ton of bricks falling on her shoulders, "This time, it _didn't _help me." Tears fell down her cheeks, and she once again kneeled to the ground.

"I'm so sorry...everyone..."

Akito had limply dropped the steak to the ground, blood from his hurt fingers turning to a dark brown on the wood. He sat in a corner his hands pulling his head low between his legs, a death grip in his sweaty hair.

"Damn it...Damn it...Damn it!" He shook his head, trying with all his might to not cry. "And I had the nerve to call Tara Anderson a coward...Fuck..." He curled his hands into fists and punched the wall over and over and over. "All I am is a stupid, no good, waste of a god damn human soul...Shit, yeah, right...I don't deserve to be here, and yet I can't even take my own worthless life..."

He stood up, clutching his bleeding hand. The room was very dark, two melted down candles the only things occupying the walls. He walked off to his room, shaking his head as he went.

"All I can do is sit around here and rot."

Tara gasped, clinging to the rim of the toilet. She gagged again, ducking her head as she vomited into the blue water. Since the night before, she hadn't been able to keep any food down, and she puked just about every forty five minutes. Her head throbbed, and she cried in synchronization with the vomiting.

The blonde had held her hair back, rubbing her hunched back. He kissed her neck, whispering that she would be okay, even though he was the one who didn't feel okay.

Is it okay for someone who's pregnant to be sick this often? He wondered. This can't be that good...especially for her body...

"Tara, why don't you try and close your eyes, and take in a deep breath. You really shouldn't be this sick..."

"Please, don't lecture me...about how sick...I should be..." She coughed, slapping his hand away, "You have...no idea..." She gagged again, and Tohma stepped back.

"Fine." He frowned, tempted to try and help her again. "Sorry for trying to help, love." He shook his head, cursing under his breath as he left the room.

Tara stopped, taking in harsh, painful breaths escaping her throat. Wha...What was that? She thought. Did he say...love?

_You know he probably didn't mean it. For God sakes, listen to how he said it! So nonchalant, like he didn't even care..._

"That...That's true..." She stood up, watching the thick chunky mass flush down the toilet. She wiped her lips, spitting into the sink. Water ran over her hands and she cleansed her mouth, shivering at the sharp taste of vomit. She left the bathroom, and walked to the kitchen, in attempt to eat something.

The stairs seemed ten times longer than usual, and she groaned, placing a hand over the quickly growing weight in front of her. As she stepped down to the main floor, she saw an abnormal amount of lights on.

What the hell? She thought. She turned the corner to the kitchen, and saw a tiny body scrunching over the refrigerator. She raised an eyebrow, tip-toeing over to the fridge. The door swung lightly back and fourth, and Tara tapped on it, the girl inside jumping up, shoving some food behind her.

"Uh, um..." The girl stuttered, and Tara smiled, noticing it was the young girl from before. She kneeled down nice and slow, and smiled to the little girl.

"It's okay. Now, why aren't you out feeding with the others, hmm?" The girl looked down, her eyes becoming wide and teary.

"Uh, well, I...I'm new around here and I...I don't really know what to do..." Tara giggled, and touched the girl's face.

"Hey, that's fine. I remember feeling like that. It's...not fun, is it?" The little girl shook her head, tears lightly rolling down her cheeks. "Now, could I know your name? I remember you from before, after all..."

She quickly nodded, answering, "Ashley."

"Ah. How cute!" Tara smiled, clenching her teeth as her stomach churned once again. "How old are you?"

"Ten years old." She set the food back into the refrigerator, slowly and slyly, as if to not have Tara notice, and she asked, "Um, how old are you, Ms. Anderson? I've heard you're the master's mistress, so...you must be a little older. I mean, you seem very mature, and all...uh..." The girl closed the fridge, wiping her mouth and looking to the floor.

Tara winced at the thought of rumors of her and the blonde getting around, especially in that way. "Uh, well, I'm fifteen, actually."

The look on Ashley's face was that of utter shock, and she simply nodded, showing that she had heard. She excused herself, and Tara nodded, and after the little girl had left, she slowly hoisted herself up, leaning against the counter.

Mistress, huh? She thought.

_Oh, come on. That's all you really are, now, isn't it? He barely knew you, and he went and knocked you up. How kind. And to raise a child into the life you lead? That's just disgusting. He may be attracted to you, but think before you go and sleep with a man, just because he's a little kind and a bit attractive._

She covered her mouth and sobbed, sulking over the counter. Oh, God...She thought. That's so true...

_It's too bad, really...you could've had an easy future ahead of you, little Tara. Maybe you should teach this beautiful blonde a lesson..._

"A...Lesson?" She choked out to the empty room. Her eyes twitched, and she stood up straight. "A lesson..." She closed her eyes, her lips curling into a sick smile. "That doesn't sound like such a bad idea..." She snickered, gripping her heavy stomach.

She wobbled through the kitchen searching through drawers and cupboards.

_Now, now, little one...what do you think you're looking for? Some form of...discipline?_

"Yes, yes..." She continued searching, and while closing one last drawer, something tucked under the cupboard on the ground caught the corner of her eye. "What the..." She bent over, and slowly picked up the object.

It was a piece of light colored wood, with a few brown splotches scattered across it.

_Well, well, a nice piece of wood carved conveniently into a steak..._

Tara snickered, running her fingers over the wood. It was obviously a little old; it had become slightly soft, but kept its sharp point. A laugh escaped her moist mouth, and she tucked the steak into her sleeve.

_This'll be fun, now, won't it, Tara?_

"Yeah..." She turned to leave the kitchen, holding onto the door frame as she left, "He probably never felt the pain that I feel right now...Being born this way..." She gasped, her knees weakening and her hands catching the doorknob.

_He's never felt the pain of taking someone's life. So, little one, go teach him. Teach him what you, along with all those innocent others, have felt. Over and over again._

"Yes..." She made her way back up the stairs, clutching the wood in her fingers, keeping it high in her sleeve. The rail lead to the blonde's room, and she gripped it with her free hand. The door stood slightly open, and she silently widened the opening, peeking in to see if he was there.

He lie on the bed, face up, his fingers laced across his chest. His torso was bare, and a thin lace sheet covered his lower body. She smirked, slowly entering the room and listening as the door clicked shut. She noticed his eyes close, and his head turn to the side. He sighed, and she sat on the edge of the bed, lightly touching his hair.

"Tohma..." She ran shaky fingers through his bangs, and he nodded, waiting for her to finish, "I'm sorry about earlier. I just wasn't feeling too well." He looked up to her and smiled, nodding as she smiled back.

"It's okay. I understand."

_Sure he does. Heh, what a liar._

"Well, then..." Tara climbed atop him, straddling his hips, and he leaned up, his elbows supporting him, "Would you like something to eat? I was curious as to why you weren't out feeding..."

"No, no, I'm fine...just wanted to rest, that's all." He leaned up to kiss her, and she held his shoulders, the steak sliding up her sleeve. She gently leaned him back, and could feel a growing hardness through the sheet and her skirt to her skin.

_Oh, my, now what a naughty boy! Now, little Tara, what do we do to naughty boys?_

She snickered, escaping his hungry kiss. "Well, if you're not hungry, then...That's fine." He watched her through half lidded eyes, and she placed her arms behind her back. "But I did bring you a surprise...Would you like to see?"

He nodded, placing his hands behind his head, showing off his smooth, silk like chest. Tara gulped, and brought the steak out of her sleeve, holding it behind her back.

"I was just curious, love, if you've ever felt guilty about, say...killing someone before, have it be an animal or a human?" Tohma raised an eyebrow, and then giggled, shaking his head.

"Of course not! This is the only way I can live, after all." He sighed, placing his arms at his sides. "But, I don't see what this has to do with a sur..." He trailed off as Tara revealed the skinny piece of wood, holding it in one hand in front of her chest.

"Well, Tohma, I have. All those we've killed have felt the pain as well. When someone dies, don't they say, 'May their soul rest in peace'? Well, let me say, they died with absolutely no peace. When I looked at those bloody faces that are forever frozen in fear, I think, 'There is no peace or resting for them, those poor, innocent people...'." Tohma looked her in the eyes, slowly shaking his head. "I'm sorry, Tohma, but taking one's life is not the choice that someone else can make."

He frowned, forming his hand over the steak as well. "This would make you quite the hypocrite, then."

"Why should it matter for me? I've taken so many lives, it's hard to count, so why should one more matter? Eh, Tohma?"

He shook his head, releasing the wood. "If you do this, Tara, many will die...maybe even you."

"That's a chance I'm willing to take, honestly. And if this child dies, it wouldn't burden me at all...it is the spawn of _you_, for god's sake."

Tara was slightly stunned that the blonde wasn't fighting back. She could see his eyes go crystal clear, those piercing aqua pools staring her dead on, and she also saw...Pity, worry, and sadness.

_Well, Tara, if he's not going to fight back..._

She nodded, taking the steak into both hands, lifting it above her head. He clutched his teeth, and clenched his hands in the sheets. She thrust the steak down with full force right into his chest. He gasped, his eyes flying open, and she pushed it in, deeper and deeper.

"Do you feel it, Tohma? That pain that devours you from the inside out, that feels like it's eating at every inch of you? Do you!" He whined, his eyes becoming slightly foggy as she pushed deeper, blood seeping from the edges, soaking into the sheets. She turned the steak sharply to the right, pushing in even farther, and he screamed, tears flooding his eyes and running down his temples.

"Yes, that's it...Scream for me, Tohma, love...Louder...Let me know that you feel this..." He gasped, more tears spilling out of his eyes, blood pooling in the soaked sheets. He bucked his hips, blood leaking from the corners of his mouth, and he choked, blood spattering across her face. She laughed as she felt the softness of the mattress against the point of the steak, showing she had gone all the way through.

Tears became thick and red, blood running down his pale, smooth face, and he choked one last time before all color was lost from his skin. His eyes faded to black, and she sat back, releasing the steak from her fingers. She sighed, watching as his eyes closed, his chest rising for the last time.

Just as she stood to leave, she heard the blonde whisper two final words.

"I'm sorry."

Drapes and sheets of metal fell across Akito's windows as he lie in his bed, curled into a tight ball. The dark silence screamed at him, and he growled, jumping out of bed to light some candles. He strode over to a dresser, leaning over the ledge to burn a hanging candle. The light invaded the room, and he squinted, placing the pack of matches down. He gasped as the cold wood glanced against his bare hips.

The tall mirror at the end of the room glistened with the new light. He walked over and found himself watching his reflection. All his life, since he had been reborn at age nine, he had been extremely happy that he hadn't lost his reflection. His master had said that occasionally, vampires lost their ability to see themselves, showing how insecure and scared they really were.

"Yeah...And I'm so secure and brave..." He shook his head, placing his hands on his hips. A tingle ran through his lower body, and his eyes flew open, looking into the mirror. Heat ran through his fingers, soaking into his hips, spreading all the way to his toes.

"What the...hell?" He slowly looked down and over his shoulder, running his hands over his stomach to the curve of his butt. "My body feels...warm, and...Sensitive..." He watched himself in the glass again, raising an eyebrow in puzzlement, "I haven't really felt this way since I was nine...Well, maybe occasionally when Aaya and I..." He trailed off, feeling a blush, along with, for the first time in a while, a smile come across his face, and he snickered.

He sighed, lifting a robe from the corner of his bed, sliding it over his thin shoulders. If it had been a few weeks earlier, he would've been expecting a visit from his master, so getting at least partially clothed had become routine.

The deep forest green and black contrasted strongly against his skin, and he tied the strap around his waist. As he yawned into his hand, he sulked to the door, and on the way out, the mirror caught his eye. He stopped in front of it, and gaped at his face. His mouth hung wide, and he traced his right thumb and fore finger against his teeth. Quickly after, he jabbed at them, noticing that anything resembling a sharp point or tip had disappeared, and he gasped, feeling his himself go slightly light headed.

"How could this...What is this supposed to..." He covered his mouth, sharply inhaling every breath. His eyes drifted to the window next to him, and he shifted his feet, thinking of what to do. The window sat staring him down, and he slowly walked to it, running his fingers over the smooth, cold metal.

"If I'm really not a vamp anymore...then it must be okay to be in the sunlight, right?" He clicked open the steel locks, slowly, making sure to not accidentally let the window open. He held onto it tightly, taking in quick, sharp breaths. He licked his canines one more time, to make sure he wasn't dreaming or just plain crazy and he hissed air through his clenched teeth.

"Lift it. Open it, Akito, you fucking coward. Just do it!" He whined slightly, and pulled the steel up with both hands, revealing the bright opening. His eyes shut automatically, and he shrunk to the floor, expecting the worst. Heat tingled all across his body, and he looked up to the window, touching his trembling face. None of his skin was ashy or burnt, and he could breathe and see perfectly fine. He stood up, leaning against the windowsill, and untied the robe letting it slide down and off his back. A gasp escaped his lips as his skin absorbed all the new heat and vitamins from the sun.

"How could this happen? I...don't believe this. It's like..." He stared out the window, tears spilling down his red cheeks, "A whole new chance."

Tara held her head between her arms, holding her legs tightly to her chest. She sat in a corner of her bed, trying to steady her shaky, sweaty head against the wall.

"Why...why...I j-just don't..." She sobbed, lifting her blood flaked hands to her eyes, hitting her head against the wall, "Why would...why would h-he..."

Her lover's words echoed in her ears, burning into her brain. She clenched her tear streaked eyes and took a sharp, painful breath, and shrunk into her lap even farther, resting her head against the enormous buldge.

"He apologized, and he...he...I'm the one who..."

_Oh, come on, why do you feel so guilty now, eh? You were very...amped up a little while ago._

"S-stop...just...just stop..."

_Just go outside! See the proof of all the weak lives you ended. Then, go out and enjoy the sun for the first time in a while, eh?_

"Stop it! Just shut up!" She punched the wall, screaming at the snickering voice in her head. "Shut up! SHUT UP!"

Her fists weakened and she lie on the bed, tears once again gathering in her eyes. She slowly and hesitantly raised her hands to her mouth, lightly fingering the corners. The sharp fangs that had occupied her mouth for what seemed to be the longest time...were no longer there. The temptation of bright, warm sunlight came across her mind, and she sat up, edging herself off the bed.

The door creaked open as she pushed with three fingers, looking out the growing opening. The halls were pitch black, with the exception of a few candles, just as she had expected, for she knew it was now the middle of the day. She tip toed out of the room, and silently walked the halls, lifting curtains and opening steel plated windows as she made her way. Sun scorched against her skin, and she gasped, feeling hot and unusually energized for the first time since she had been reborn.

After opening the majority of the windows surrounding her, Tara walked into room after room, finding cracked, stone-like bodies lying in the beds, standing by the dressers, and she vomited mercilessly, her stomach feeling empty and rotten each time.

One body, in one of the last rooms she had the nerve to check, caught her attention. She bent down, looking into a young girl's eyes, recognizing the height and physique.

"Oh, please god...no..." She pet the girl's hair, which crumbled to ash beneath her fingertips, "Ashley..."

The sun rose higher into the sky, and Tara stood up, leaving the chateau as fast as she could, never to return. Never to see Tohma again.

The moon cast light across a wide river in which Akito had stopped to bathe and he swam around, floating on his back.

He knew the route to his brother's home quite well, having walked with Ayame and also walked there by himself, out of curiosity and boredom. It was quite the trek, from the backwoods of Maine to the edge of New Hampshire, but he had not come unprepared. He packed clothing and blankets, and had a large amount of money for room and board, where ever he chose to stay, from past odd jobs and chores.

Akito shuffled through his bag, grabbing a clean outfit and a blanket. He dressed himself in a pair of loose pants, shoving his money deep into the pockets, and lay down to sleep.

Life in the past few days had been unbelievable for him, having eaten normal food, having no sick craving for blood, and enjoying the sleep he gained at night. Life had grown enjoyable, but he somewhat missed how it used to be, having control over other's lives, being at the top of the food chain.

He also knew how much he would miss the normal, simple life, and how lucky he was to get a second chance. The thought that his master had been killed never even crossed his mind.

The wind swayed the trees, and he thought of how life would be with his brother, even if he did have to go back to being a vampire. He sighed, rolling to his side, thinking of how happy he would be, and he fell into a deep, rest filled sleep.

Tara had journeyed through woods and forests, waiting until she hit anything remotely close to that of a town or city. She knew quite well that the long time of no food or nutrition would be bad for not only herself, but also the child, and tried to take it as easy as possible.

By the time she hit a town in southern Maine, she was very tired, very hungry, and very, very pregnant. She walked through the doors of a hospital that was mostly empty, and literally collapsed. After being rushed into an emergency room, she ate, and slept comfortably for the first time in a long time. She was barely awake when she started going into labor.

The doctors were both surprised and puzzled as to why the baby came so quickly and easily, being very healthy and quiet. Neither the child nor the mother made much noise at all. Tara panted, waiting as the baby's umbilical cord was cut, and he was cleaned and wrapped in a blanket, set nicely in her arms.

"Here, Miss Chloe..." Tara looked up as the doctor whispered the fake name she had given them, and he smiled, pushing the blanket away from the baby's face, "I hope you and Dominic are very, very happy."

She nodded, also acknowledging the fake name of the father, and she looked down to the baby, sighing as she stroked his soft head. "There, there..." She whispered to him, smiling at his silent, expressionless face. Her hands found his mouth, and she searched for anything resembling fangs. Her mind had forgotten that there was light coming in through the windows, and that the baby was fine, but was still satisfied to find no fangs.

"Well, I guess I should think of a name...for..." She looked down to the baby as his eyes winked open, revealing a big, glassy pair of aqua eyes. She froze, trying with all her might to look away, but before she had the chance, she watched the baby move it's lips to say, "You murderer."

Her eyes widened, and she let the baby sink to her lap as she screamed, throwing her hands to her ears. "NO! Stop it, stop it! STOP!" She screamed, crying as if she couldn't stop, and doctors came running back in, lifting the baby from her lap, pinning her shoulders against the hospital bed. She flailed, flopping and hitting herself against the wall as hard as she could.

"Someone, get some tranquilizers over here! She's going berserk!" The doctors and nurses tied her down, but she didn't stop. She snapped her shoulder against the metal bars, dislocating her right shoulder. She screamed louder, her voice becoming dry and scratchy.

"NO! Get it away from me! No, no! Not again...no more, no more!" She cried, and whimpered as a doctor slipped her a shot, the feeling in her shoulder slowly numbing. Everything went blurry, and she felt hot tears slide down her cheeks as she fell asleep.

The sound of solid wood echoed through the old castle as Akito waited to be answered. The time was just about midnight, and he shivered, holding his sack over his shoulder. He straightened up as the door creaked open, revealing a very surprised Ayame.

"Hey." Was the only thing Akito could bring himself to say without bursting out in tears, and his brother choked on every word he tried to say. The taller man widened his arms, and Akito leaped into them, pushing the door closed behind him.

"I...Akito...I don't know what...what to say..." Ayame hugged his brother close, holding his head to his neck, kissing the top of his head.

"Well, I...I decided to visit you. Now you know how happy I felt when you came to see me!" Even Akito couldn't miss the innocent, excited tone of his voice. Ayame shoved him away, grabbing his hand to take him to his room.

"Yeah, I guess so, but...This really may not be the best idea, you know. I don't know if..." He pulled Akito inside, closing the door quietly behind them, "If this is such a good idea."

"Well, Aaya, you don't know the big change I've undergone, now, do you?" He sat on Ayame's bed, setting his bags beside him. The taller man sat next to him, surprise still spread across his face. He stroked Akito's head, watching the younger man close his eyes and lean up into the light touch.

"I guess not. Why?" Ayame studied Akito's blissful face, and then added, "I mean, you do seem a little different, but...I just...can't..." He trailed off, watching his younger brother laugh. Akito stood up, and placed his hands around Ayame's waist, straddling his hips. He kissed the taller man, letting Ayame hold his neck and butt, pulling him harder and closer.

"Are you sure...You can't...Even smell...anything...different?" Akito gasped out between hungry kisses from the older man, riding his hips, pressing their bodies as close together as he could. Ayame pulled away, looking up to Akito with cloudy eyes. The younger man pushed his knees into the bed, raising his chest higher against his brother's, and he lifted his shirt over his head, throwing it to the side, sinking into Ayame's lap again.

"I don't know...It's like...You're even more addicting than before..." Ayame sighed against Akito's skin, running his mouth from the lobe of his ear, down his neck, all the way to his chest, darting his tongue against the younger man's skin, blowing air against his nipples. "You do smell...like..."

"Like I'm alive?" Akito whispered, looking down to meet his brother's shocked glare.

"Akito..." Ayame pulled the younger man down by his shoulders, slamming him down into the bed. "Open your mouth. Right now." Akito didn't hesitate, opening his mouth wide, rolling his tongue and showing all his teeth. Ayame growled, and stood up, striding quickly to the other side of the room.

"You can't be here, Akito. Not when you're like...like _that _now. Leave." Ayame shuddered, letting out quick breaths of air.

"Aaya-"

"NOW! I'm not kidding, Akito. You cannot be here. I..." The older man held his forehead and shook his head, looking down, "I can't even trust _myself_. I won't be able to resist you...especially at this time of night."

Akito sat up, smiling at the older man, holding his hair above his head, some strands falling from beneath his hands.

"But, what if..." Ayame turned around, his eyes foggy and dilated, "I don't want you to?"

The taller man held eye contact with his brother for a while, before running to him and taking his neck into his mouth, giving him everything he wanted.

"How is she doing?"

"I heard she slept for only a short amount of time, but now she's just sitting in there, staring out the window."

"Yeah, and I heard she's been sitting like that for hours."

"She's definitely not right."

"They even did a lookup of her name...and found nothing...no medications, arrests, or anything."

"Maybe it's just been bottled up, and she snapped!"

Tara sat in the same hospital room, staring out the big, open window. Her right arm sat in a sling, and her hips, thighs, and legs were strapped to the bed. The boy had been taken away from her very quickly, and she had been passed out for many hours, or so it seemed. She woke to people whispering, strapping her into place. Her shoulder throbbed, but she sat still and silent, not blinking, even once.

"Why...Why did he...Have to look like...Like _him_...That...That _monster_..." She whispered, not moving a muscle except her mouth.

_Because he's the spawn of_ him_! That's why. Don't try to block out your past or the mistakes you've made. Besides, he gave you more life than you ever possibly could have had, back when you were normal._

"Dammit, I know! But...Why...Did he have to choose me?"

_Why? You want to know why? Because he loved you. He loved you, and you didn't give him enough time to let you know. He gave you his body, his child...and you killed him._

Tara shook her head, trying to get the voice out of her head. Her lip trembled, and it continued on.

_And you know, Tara...those doctors and nurses? They're right about you._

Tara sobbed, lifting her left hand to cover her mouth. After months of innocent deaths, she finally realized that the voice inside her head had been hers the whole time. She cried, and nodded, whispering to herself as tears streamed silently down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry...Tohma..."

Akito lie sprawled across his brother's bed, panting for air. Ayame's blood sat on his lips, smearing away as he struggled to lick them clean. The taller man sat on the edge of the bed holding his wounded wrist, healing it as quickly as he could. The younger man smiled, lifting his shaky fingers to wipe the rest away.

"Akito, I'm...I'm ashamed...You were given another chance...To live the life you had stolen from you, to live out the years you missed...And I took it back away from you..." Ayame shook his head, looking over his shoulder to see his younger brother. Akito smiled, taking in a slow sigh.

"No, Aaya. This is what I wanted. What I've _always_ wanted. To be with you...To not have to leave your side and you gave me that. Just, promise me..." Akito lifted his right hand to his chest, flexing his pinky out of his fist, "That you'll never leave me, okay? I love you."

Ayame smiled, and he couldn't stop a tear from rolling down his cheek. He took his younger brother's pinky in his, and whispered, breathing into his ear, "I love you too, Akito...And, no. I never will leave you, ever again. I promise."

The End


End file.
